Fate Stay Night: Saber Desicion
by jorge.alvarado
Summary: En esta historia encontraras la continuación del primer anime de Fate (Fate Stay Night [2006]. En esta historia conocerás el desenlace de lo que sucedió con Saber, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, etc. Además de una nueva línea que se desencadena de la última gran batalla por el gran grial. Lo más importante, podrás conocer que fue de la relación entre Shirou y Saber. No te pierdas esta incre
1. Chapter 1

**Fate stay night – Saber Life**

 **NOTA:**

Esta no es una version oficial de la saga de fate, es simplemente un pequeño relato que sucede después de la ultima guerra por el santo grial.

Con esta obra no se pretende ofender a los productores de la saga final, sino hacer un final alternativo de la primera saga stay night (2006). Tampoco se pretende obtener ganancia alguna de esta obra, solo la realice debido a que me surgió la idea de una posible continuación de esta trama.

 **Antes de leer.**

Es importante que para que puedas entender esta lectura veas la saga de Fate Stay Night hecha por Typemoon en el 2006, misma que fue el primer lanzamiento de este anime basada en la novel visual titulada FATE. Esta misma obra se divide en 3 posibles ramas, la primera, que es a la que hago alusión, en donde Emiya Shirou se enamora de saber, su sirviente que logra invocar.

 **Capítulo 1: La despedida**

Hace 10 años en la ciudad de Fuyuki se libro la ultima guerra por el santo grial, la cual fue ganada por Emiya Shirou, quien tenia como sirviente a saber, misma que en su época fue el mismísimo rey Arturo (Arturia). En esta épica batalla, Shirou y saber se enfrentaron en contra del sacerdote Kotomine y su sirviente Gilgamesh, rey de los héroes que tiene en su poder a todos los fantasmas nobles de la historia. A pesar de que las probabilidades de su victoria eran nulas, ni Saber ni Shirou se permitieron sentir miedo para derrotar su último obstáculo para poder salvar a Illya y así poder destruir el santo grial, que a fin de cuentas no es mas que una copa que trae consigo la destrucción. Antes de dar el ultimo golpe por parte de Saber al santo grial, que aun se estaba formando, Shirou comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que paso al lado de Saber, como su hermosura lo cautivo, como su determinación hizo que callera de rodillas ante ella, pero sobre todo, como su ternura cubrió todo su corazón, no lograba concebir en ese momento una vida donde ella no lo pudiera acompañar, donde el no fuera su escudo, simplemente no podía contemplar el hecho de que después del ultimo golpe todo seria como si nada hubiera pasado, todo quedaría en el olvido y todos los momento que paso al lado de la mujer que ama no serian mas que recuerdos lejanos que no podrá recrear nunca más. Mientras Shirou seguía divagando en todo lo que sucedería después de ese instante, a lo lejos se escucho una tierna voz que le llamaba - Shirou, necesito oír las palabras de tu boca, por favor – en ese momento Shirou despertó del transe en el que se había inducido, voltio a ver a la dueña de la voz, la vio parada frente a él, sujetando entre sus manos la espada legendaria que solo un rey como saber podría portar, determinada a terminar la misión que vinieron a cumplir. Pero a pesar de tanta determinación, ella no era capaz de efectuar el último golpe.

Shirou (pensando): ¿Porque no destruye el santo grial?, ¿es acaso que el master es el único que puede dar la indicación de lo que un sirviente puede hacer con el santo grial? No, no puede ser eso, ambos sabíamos que es lo que teníamos que hacer, ella sabía que yo también estaba dispuesto a realizar la tarea de destruir lo que podría destruir a la humanidad, entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no lanza el último ataque?

Entonces Shirou recordó su batalla contra Gilgamesh en el puente, donde incluso saber llego a dudar y tuvo miedo, donde pensó haber perdido y callo derrotada, pero que a pesar de todo sigue buscando el bien de Shirou, no como su maestro, sino como a la persona que llego a apreciar y querer. Él sabía que Saber tenia los mismos sentimientos que el hacia ella, entonces.

Shirou: ¿Es que acaso ella duda de querer regresar a su época?, ¿Esta decidida a hacer una vida junto conmigo en esta época?. No, el orgullo de Saber no se lo permitiría, ella no dejaría que personas inocentes fueran sacrificadas por felicidad suya. Se lo que tengo que hacer.

Shirou se dio cuenta de que saber no daba el golpe final por que necesitaba escuchar las palabras de la boca de el, sentir el apoyo de la persona a la que amaba y confirmar que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Por eso camino hacia ella, la tomo del hombro y le dijo:

Shirou: Terminemos lo que venimos a hacer, con mi ultimo hechizo de comando te pido, Saber, que destrullas el santo grial.

Con lagrimas en los ojos de ambos, Saber activo su fantasma noble y dio el ultimo golpe, el golpe que acabo con la pesdilla del santo grial asi como el golpe que acabo con su tiempo al lado de Shirou.

En el instante en el que el santo grial fue completamente destruido sucedió algo inesperado, Shirou y Saber se encontraron en el portal de retorno que llevaría a Saber a su época. Algo o alguien les había regalado ese ultimo instante de tiempo para que se despidieran.

Shirou: Así que este es…

Saber: Shirou, antes de que continues debo decirte algo.

Shirou: Saber!

Saber: A pesar de todo lo que te dije e hice, lo que te hice pensar en nuestra cita, quiero que sepas que, eres al único al que le puedo entregar mi corazón sin importar nada más. Tu me hiciste ver que caminé por el sendero correcto, que fui un rey que apoyo a su pueblo pero que su pueblo no lo apoyo a él. Lamento en tener que dejarte y lamento aun mas no poder tener mas citas contigo, poder seguir probando tus desayunos o verte despertar por las mañanas. Pero lamento aun mas no poder ver cuando te conviertas en tu sueño, un héroe justiciero, aunque estoy segura de que algún día lo conseguirás.

Shirou: Saber, estas equivocada, gracias a ti es que me convertiré en un héroe justiciero, para ver en lo que me convertiré bastara con que veas tu reflejo, tu me transmitiste tus deseos y anhelos, el amor a un pueblo y el amor a la gente. Todo lo que me diste es lo que necesitaba para poder tener fe en mi mismo para continuar. Tu serás la única mujer que pueda estar en mi corazón, y aunque no te pueda volver a ver más, nunca nadie ni nada podrá ocupar el espacio que te corresponde solo a ti en mi corazón. Te amo saber, espero que a donde quiera que vayas logres ser feliz y que recuerdes que siempre estaré pensando en ti. Dese el día en que te conocí hasta mi ultimo aliento, serás tu quien este presente en mi corazón.

-En ese momento hubo un destello de luz segador, cuando Shirou por fin pudo ver, estaba nuevamente sujetando en sus manos a Illya, pero Saber ya no estaba frente a él. Simplemente sonrió, vio a Illya y dijo:

Shirou: Vámonos a casa

 **Capítulo 2: El desenlace de Saber**

Bediviere: Mi rey, mi rey nos estamos adentrando en el bosque, aguante un poco mas por favor, ya vienen los refuerzos.

Saber: Bediviere, ¿Qué sucede?

Bediviere: Al fin está recobrando la conciencia.

Saber: ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

Bediviere: Fue poco mi señor, podemos descansar un momento aquí en lo que vienen los refuerzos, así usted podrá recuperar las fuerzas.

Saber: Ya veo, tuve un sueño hermoso, pero no pude ver hasta el final.

Bediviere: Esta bien mi señor, quizá después pueda volver a soñar con el y ver la continuación de ese sueño.

Saber: ¿Crees que es posible volver a soñar con lo mismo?

Bediviere: Si mi señor, me ha sucedido y estoy seguro que a usted le pasara de igual forma.

Saber: Bediviere, toma mi espada…

Bediviere: Señor, pero…

Saber: No temas Bediviere, toma mi espada y arrójala al lago por favor. Te esperare aquí hasta que vuelvas de tu misión

Bediviere: Como mande mi señor.

-Mientras Bediviere cabalgaba hacia el lago saber permaneció inmóvil sentada en aquel árbol donde Bediviere la había colocado para que descansara, contemplando la hermosura del paisaje a su alrededor. Mientras tanto Bediviere cabalgaba a todo galope para poder concretar la misión que su rey le había dado, pero mientras que cabalgaba pensaba:

Bediviere (pensando): Demonios, si tan solo hubiéramos recuperado a Avalon, nuestro rey no estaría en estas condiciones y no … No pienses en eso, tu rey es fuerte y el sobrevivirá y volverá a retomar la gloria que le pertenece.

-Una vez estando en el lago, tomo la espada de su rey, descabalgo y camino hacia la orilla del lago, dándole una ultima y profunda mirada a su espada dijo:

Bediviere: que lo que salió de tu interior, regrese a donde mismo, para que nuevamente encuentres a alguien digno que gobierne nuestra patria y le sirvamos con nobleza y firmeza.

-Dicho esto, arrojo la espada lo mas lejos que pudo de la orilla, camino de regreso a su caballo y monto, en el momento en que iba a galopar Bediviere logro ver una figura, sin poderse distinguen, que flotaba sobre el agua y que tomaba la espada desde su interior. En ese momento volvió a bajar de su silla y arrojo un grito ahogado:

Bediviere: ¿Quién se atreve a reclamar la espada del rey, antes de que este siquiera se proclame derrotado?

-Una vez dicho esto desenfundo su espada y se preparo para una batalla, pero en ese mismo instante la figura que tenia la espada en las manos desapareció de golpe. Dejando sin habla a Bediviere, este volteaba a todas partes en busca de aquella figura que había tomada la espada. De pronto sintió una presencia en su espalda, cuando voltio, logro ver a la misma figura que buscaba flotando delante de ella. En ese momento Bediviere soltó su espada y se quedó petrificado

La figura: No tema fiel sirviente de tu rey, no seré yo quien reclame la espada, ni tu ni nadie mas por ahora, soy yo quien decide quien es digno de portar la espada con la cual se coronará nuevo rey de Bretaña.

Bediviere: Entonces, ¿Eso quiere decir que mi rey se salvara?

La figura: Me temo que eso depende únicamente de tu rey, ni tu ni yo tenemos la decisión sobre el futuro de tu señor. Y aunque probablemente perezca de este mundo, no significa que será el final de su vida, sino que ella podrá trascender. Algo digno del rey que fue.

Bediviere: Es verdad que mi señor es el mejor rey que Bretaña ha tenido en toda su historia, pero si el no gobierna, el país entrará en conflicto y todo por lo que el lucho se perderá.

La figura: Es verdad que todo por lo que ella lucho será destruida por la ira de unos pocos y la avaricia de otros, pero tu rey no estaba destinado a salvar esta patria, ella esta destinada a salvar el mundo.

Bediviere: Pero como es posible que ella salve el mundo, incluso ahora, si encontramos a Avalon, ella ya no porta su espada, de esta manera no podrá salvarse.

La figura: Nunca dije que ella estuviera destinada a salvar el mundo en esta vida ¿verdad? Existen muchas cosas que ustedes los humanos desconocen y que no son dignos de conocer, pero te puedo asegurar algo, si tu rey tiene la convicción que ambos creemos, ella será quien salve el mundo.

Bediviere: Entiendo, en ese caso no tengo nada mas que decir, debo partir a despedir a mi señor. Le encargo la espada, que no caiga en manos de quien no debe de caer.

La figura: Ve y completa tu ultima encomienda. Debes tener claro que tu rey no tiene que saber nada acerca de esta platica, ya que podría afectar la decisión que el tome cuando llegue el momento. Por eso te pido, no le menciones nada.

Bediviere: Entendido.

-En ese momento Bediviere monto su caballo y galopo a toda prisa hasta donde se encontraba su rey. Una vez llegando ahí, bajo de su caballo se acercó y dijo

Bediviere: Mi rey, puede usted estar tranquilo, pues su fuel siervo ha completado su última orden

Saber: Bediviere debes de estar orgulloso, pues has completado tus deberes. Bediviere, creo que es hora de descansar, creo que en esta ocasión mi sueño será un poco más largo.

Bediviere: Comprendo mi señor, aquí estaré yo a su lado y cuidare de usted, así que sueñe tranquila que nada le sucederá. Incluso quizá logre ver la continuación de su sueño.

Saber: Eso es lo que realmente espero. Gracias Bediviere por ser tan lea…

-En ese momento Saber cerro sus ojos, pero en sus labios se reflejo una sonrisa que mostraba al mundo que había logrado cumplir de laguna manera su objetivo. En ese momento Bediviere comprendió que el sueño que su rey había tenido no fue un sueño, sino algo más, algo que le estaba esperando solo a su rey y tuvo la certeza de que ella seria la legitima protectora del mundo.

Saber: Donde estoy, ¿Es acaso la colina donde saque la espada?, pero cómo es esto posible.

-En este momento recordó un rostro, no pudo identificar quien era, lo único que sintió fue una paz enorme que llenaba su ser por completo y la hizo avanzar hacia delante de la colina. En ese momento vio a una persona caminando con paso firme hacia una roca, en la cual estaba una espada clavada. Cuando vio la persona que se dirigía hacia la espada se quedo perpleja, pues era ella quien avanzaba con paso firme hacia la roca. En ese momento una figura desconocida apareció a su lado y le dijo:

Figura desconocida: ¿Recuerdas este momento? Lo que estas viendo es el pasado de tus acciones, es antes de que todo lo que viviste pasara. Ahora como en ese entonces te pregunto nuevamente, si decides sacar la espada de la piedra te esperan muchas cargas y responsabilidades, y si la dejas, vivirás una vida normal y tranquila, como últimamente lo estuviste deseando, ¿no es así "Saber"?

Saber: "Saber"! mi sueño, la batalla contra el santo grial, Shirou

Figura desconocida: Así es, la razón por la que te estoy dando esta oportunidad fue por tu determinación en la batalla que libraste por el santo grial. Como te diste cuenta, el santo grial no es un cáliz omnipotente que concede cualquier deseo, sino un simple cáliz que contiene una cantidad abrumadora de mana. Es por esto que todos los magos pensaron que con ella podría conseguir cualquier deseo.

Saber: Pero no es así verdad, el mano que provee lo obtiene de la destrucción y muertes que provoca, por lo que, al conceder un deseo, se generara una destrucción del mismo tamaño.

Figura desconocida: Así es, lamentablemente en el mundo las personas ya no son conscientes ni tienen amor al prójimo, por lo que les da igual lo que les pase a los demás con tal de salvar su efímera existencia. O eso pensaba hasta que conocí a…

Saber: A Shirou

Figura desconocida: Así es, por primera vez, después de ti, encontré a alguien que es capaz de preocuparse por los demás, incluso mas que por lo que se preocupa por si mismo. El destino se encargo de reunirlos a los dos.

Saber: Fue una broma pesada del destino, separa a dos almas que se amaron y no darles siquiera una oportunidad.

Figura desconocida: Te equivocas Arturia, no fue una broma, ni fue cruel, fue necesario, ¿o es que acaso haz olvidado lo que ese chico te regreso? El fue capaz de hacerte ver tu realidad y acerté consiente de ella. Por eso fue necesario reunir a dos héroes heroicos como maestro y sirviente.

Saber: ¿A dos héroes heroicos?, a que te refieres.

Figura desconocida: No es mi deber decírtelo, ni el tuyo comprenderlo ahora, ya te darás cuenta de a que me refiero y el porqué. O bueno, eso es lo que esperaría. ¿Haz notado que la realidad en la que estamos esta pausada?

Saber: Si, pensé que simplemente me estabas mostrando esto para recordar aquel momento.

Figura desconocida: de cierto modo es verdad, pero no es la razón primordial de estar aquí. Antes de decirte por que te he traído a este momento debo contarte algo. Anteriormente, en la pasada batalla del santo grial luchaste contra Gilgamesh, el rey de todos los héroes, ¿no es así?

Saber: Así es, de no haber sido por que Shirou me dio a Avalon, no habría podido derrotarlo

Figura desconocida: aun no comprendes muchas cosas a lo que veo, espero puedas llegar a todas las conclusiones correctas a su debido tiempo. A pesar de que Gilgamesh es el rey original y que hasta cierto modo estaba desquiciado por el poder y la avaricia, no es el principal problema de la humanidad, después de Gilgamesh llego alguien a ocupar el puesto que él había dejado vacío a temprana edad. ¿No crees que es curioso que un rey que gozaba de buena salud, y a quien nadie había podido derrotar en batalla, muriera tan de pronto?

Saber: A ser sincera nunca lo había pensado de ese modo

Figura desconocida: Así fue, el confió en una sola persona durante su reinado, a la mujer que llamo su esposa, fue a la única mujer o persona que no considero como parte de sus pertenencias, sino que la considero su igual y ese amor ciego fue lo que lo llevo a la tumba.

Saber: Pero, por que no me dijo anda, a pesar de que el pretendía que fiera su esposa.

Figura desconocida: En su muerte fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y del error que había cometido, haberle dado toda su confianza a la mujer equivocada, por eso cuando te vio con Shirou, sintió envidia, por que el nunca logro conseguir la confianza que tu lograste con Shirou. A eso se refería cuando te dijo que realmente no había conseguido todo lo que había querido.

Saber: Es por eso que no opuso resistencia al perder

Figura desconocida: Así es, reconoció su derrota, ya que fuiste capaz de vencerlo mano a mano, espada contra espada. Por eso fue capaz de aceptar su derrota. Pero al matarlo abrieron la puerta que el santo grial había esperado.

Saber: No era Gilgamesh a quien el santo grial había elegido para llevar a cabo sus planes

Figura desconocida: No, Gilgamesh fue nuevamente utilizado. El santo grial ya había estado presente en el mundo real como persona.

Saber: Entonces ¿el santo grial fue una persona?

Figura desconocida: Así es, en la antigüedad se hacia llamar Clitemnesta, fui quien tomo el trono de Gilgamesh y domino la tierra a su antojo, causando devastaciones, muertes y separaciones. El terror que infundio fue tal que nadie se atrevía a confrontarla, sino que preferían la muerte o seguir en la opresión, antes de revelarse en contra de ella. No fue hasta que aparecieron dos héroes, que con valentía la enfrentaron y derrotaron, encerrándola en un cáliz y salvaguardando dicho cáliz hasta el ultimo día. Se dice que antes de que murieran, ambos se entrelazaron y decidieron llevarse el cáliz con ellos, para evitar que su brutalidad se derramara nuevamente sobre la tierra. Esos héroes siguieron rencarnando vida tras vida, siempre fieles a sus ideales. Al pasar de los años estos héroes fueron olvidando su pasado y se perdieron en sus vidas. Uno de los héroes dejo que su vida lo consumiera y se fue sumergiendo mas en el dolor de la humanidad, queriendo cargar con ese peso por si solo. El segundo héroe al darse cuenta de esto, logro recordar lo que habían hecho en el pasado y comprendió que tarde o temprano alguien encontraría el cáliz nuevamente y desataría toda la furia de Clitemnesta sobre la tierra, así que decidió dejar de reencarnarse, esperando el momento en que esto estuviera por ocurrir, pero antes de llegar a eso, tendría que hacer que el primer héroe reobrara su ser y continuara nuevamente fiel a su camino. Y con ayuda de este volver enfrentar a Clitemnesta y derrotarla de una vez por todas.

Saber: ¿Qué sucedió con los héroes?

Figura desconocida: Nadie sabe lo que paso con ellos, el héroe que perdió su camino se aferro a una época en particular, perdiendo completamente su fe y esperanza, culpándose por todo lo ocurrido y deseando poder cambiar su pasado. El segundo héroe no lo logro comprender y también callo en la desaparición. Hasta la fecha nadie sabe que fue de ellos, pero no por eso podemos darnos por vencidos, nosotros como guardianes de la humanidad debemos de velar por su existencia. Es por eso que te he traido aquí, Arturia, tu fuiste capaz de derrotar al santo grial, perdiste el amor de tu vida por proteger a la humanidad, y todos los guardianes somos concientes del sufrimiento que eso conlleva. Aunque no tenemos el poder para quitarte ese peso, puedo hacer que no pases por el. Por eso te traje aquí, al momento en el que decidiste cargar con ese peso, te dare a elegir nuevamente, si no tiene arrepentimientos de tu vida que llevaste, y la forma en que la condusiste, acércate a tu remanente, pon tus manos junto con las de ella y ayudala a sacar la espada. Pero si quieres cambiar tu pasado y llevar una vida normal, solo observa el momento en que la espada se quede aferrada en la piedra, en ese momento regresaras a ese instante, sinrecordar nada de lo que paso y podras continuar con tu vida como alguna vez la deseaste. Asi que dime Arturia, ¿Qué deseas hacer?

-Saber, con una expresión de anguastia en su rostro, se inco, contemplo nuevamente su paisaje y vio como el tiempo comenzó a fluir nuevamente, se vio a ella misma caminando hacia aquella roca que aguardaba con su destino, pero ella estaba palarizada, pues no creía tener la respuesta a esa pregunta. A pesar de que había estado batallando en la guerra del santo grial para conseguir aquello que en ese momento le estaban ofreciendo, en ese momento ya no se veía tan claro, días atrás había sido capaz de ver lo que realmente había logrado y que en realidad su reinado no fue el reinado catastrófico que ella creyo. Pero aun asi, no estaba convencida de que ella debería de ser el rey correcto para su patria.

Saber (pensando): Al fin logre obtener lo que por tanto tiempo busque y pelee, ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente tomar esta propocision?, ¿no era esto lo que desee desde el momento en que fui invocada como un sirviente al librar las batallas por el santo grial?. ¿Por qué es que ahora no lo puedo ver tan claramente?.

-En ese momento de duda escucho una voz en su interior que le decía:

Voz interior de saber: Tonta, ¿que no logras ver que tu fuiste un rey fiel a tu pueblo?, tu hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para salvar a tu gente y hacerlos grandes. Porque no dejas de sacrificarte a ti misma por el bien de los demás, ya libraste tus batallas, no sigas sola, quédate conmigo y se feliz.

No dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar nunca mas, por que te amo, si te pierdo, no habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacio que dejaras en mi, asi que luchare junto contigo, te protegeré hasta que de mi ultimo respiro y siempre buscare hacerte feliz.

-De pronto Saber abrió los ojos y en su memoria tenia la viva imagen de Shirou sujentando su mano, en ese momento Shirou la solto y corrió hasta la Saber que iba directo a la piedra, se puso a la par, subio la roca junto con ella y cuando ella empuño la espada y comenzó a tirar para sacarla, el la ayudo con todas sus fuerzas. Lagrimas empezaron a escurrir de los ojos de la Saber espectadora que se preguntaba:

Saber: ¿Por qué Shirou?, ¿Por qué intentas protegerme aun cuando yo fui quien eligió no estar contigo?

-En ese punto saber recordó la escena en el puente, cuando Shirou corrió desde su casa hasta con ella para encontrarla, aun después de la pelea que habían tenido y aun cuando el le dijo que hiciera lo que ella quisiera, no dejo de quererla, sino que se preocupo por ella y le recordó que ella siempre tendría un lugar al cual pertenecia. Sintió nuevamente la suave mano de Shirou tomando su fuerza, y como en ese entonces sintió toda la fortaleza recorriendo su cuerpo, se sintió vibrante de energía. Pero de repente recordó todo lo terrible por lo que había pasado y nuevamente una imagen se le vino a la mente. Estaban Saber y Shirou caminando por el puente, a la salida del mismo Gilgamesh los intercepto y ataco, exigiendo a saber como su propiedad. En ese momento la mano de Saber se aferro a la se Shirou, porque sabía que no podría derrotarlo, pero sabía que podría ganar tiempo para Shirou y ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por él. Pero fue Shirou quien tomo la iniciativa de ir al ataque y recordó las palabras que ya había escuchado hace poco "No dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar nunca más, porque te amo, si te pierdo, no habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaras en mí, así que luchare junto contigo, te protegeré hasta que de mi último respiro y siempre buscare hacerte feliz.". Recordó a detalle cada instante de esa pelea y como fue que lograron escapar con vida ese día. Entonces, en ese momento lo comprendió, no debería de arrepentirse por nada de lo que había pasado en su vida, pues fueron sus acciones las que la llevaron hasta con Shirou, fueron esos sentimientos que la hicieron aceptarse tal cual era en realidad y ver que su vida no fue ningún fracaso, sino que realmente era la heroína que todo el mundo creía. Entonces no perdería el único lazo que le quedaba con Shirou, se paró determinada, corrió hasta la piedra donde estaban Shirou y su remanente intentando sacar la espada, tomo la vaina con sus dos manos y jalo con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento la espada salió de la piedra. Al momento de caer corrió hacia con Shirou, lo abrazo y le dijo:

Saber: Gracias por enseñarme quien soy en realidad. Gracias por hacer que siga recta en mi sendero sin desviarme. Gracias por amarme aun incluso de estar tan lejos.

-Sin poder recibir respuesta todo el paisaje donde estaban desapareció y todo se vio un momento obscuro, pronto todo se hizo como aquel día cuando se despido de Shirou, un paisaje maravilloso mostrado a su alrededor, solo una única diferencia, el ya no estaba ahí, estaba ella sola y en sus manos estaba sujetando a su fuel espada una vez más. En ese momento volvió a escuchar una voz familiar que le decía.

Figura desconocida: Me alegro de que hallas tomado la decisión correcta, nunca pensé que los lasos que alcanzaron tú y ese chico fueran tan fuertes que trasendieran las barreras del tiempo, pero me alegra de que asi sea.

Saber: A mi también me alegra saber que aun tengo un lazo con la persona a la que mas he querdio, aunque ya no pueda verlo, el solo pensar que existio en mi vida me es suficiente para darme el coraje que necesito para seguir adelante.

Figura desconocida: Espero que asi sea por nuestro bien.

Saber: Supongo que ahora que he reafirmando mi decisión de sacar la espada y convertirme en el Rey de Bretaña regresare a mi época para vivir una vez mas mi historia, ¿no es asi?

Figura desconocida: no, te equivocas, en esta ocasión regresaran a donde tu corazón anhela estar.

Saber: ¿Estás diciendo que regresare a Fuyuki?

Figura desconocida: Asi es, aunque asi como el tiempo ha trancurrido aquí para ti, también lo ha hecho para Shirou, han pasado ya 10 años desde que lo viste por ultima vez

Saber: Como es posible que haya pasado tanto si aquí fueron apenas una horas

Figura desconocida: El tiempo transcurre de distintas maneras en este lugar y en el mundo al que iras, quizá encuentres muchas cosas diferentes y veas que las cosas que no son como solian ser, pero aun asi, ten en mente que la decisión que escogiste no fue tu felicidad, sino tu responsabilidad, por lo que la razón por la que vas no es para continuar tu vida junto con la de ese chico sino vas a luchar en esta nueva guerra que se avecina para destruir de una vez por todas el santo grial.

Saber: Entonces, quieres decir que sere invocada de nuevo al mundo por un nuevo master que no será Shirou para pelear nuevamente.

Figura desconocida: Seras nuevamente invocada, pero no por un master, seremos nosotros, los guardianes quienes te mandaremos al muendo a combatir, usaremos todos nuestros recursos para lograr que te materialices en el y estarás a la par con cualquier master.

Saber: Entonces, ¿sere una humana?

Figura desconocida: Asi es, mas sin embargo aun requerimos que aguien sea el catalizador para poderte materializar en esa instancia de tiempo. La única persona que puede hacer eso será Shirou.

Saber: Pero, ¿Por qué lo tenemos que involucrar de nuevo a el en una batalla a muerte?, El ya libro la suya, no tiene por que correr mas riesgos

Figura desconocida: Creo que aun no te has dado cuenta, pero a su tiempo lo haras, es necesario que el sea la persona que te de su mana para materializarte y que el luche a tu lado durante esta nueva guerra.

Saber: Pero como lo hara, ¿como realizara un rito de invocación si no ha sido seleccionado como master?

Figura desconocida: No será necesaria la invocación, puesto que seremos nosotros los que te enviaremos a ese mundo, el será solo el medio por el cual lograremos materializarte.

Saber: Nada de esto tiene sentido, como el podrá ser mi catalizador, si lo único que nos conectaba era Avalon y el me lo entrego de nuevo a mi.

Figura desconocida: en este momento no tiene sentido para ti, pero como te lo he dicho, conforme pase el tiempo lo iras comprendiendo. Me gustaría poder seguir hablando contigo, pero se llego el momento de que cumplas con el ultimo deber que te encargaremos los guardianes. Asi que prepárate.

Saber: Prometeme una cosa, si no logro derrotar a Clitemnesta, protege a Shirou, no dejes que nada le pase a el, no es justo que el pierda su vida por luchar mi batalla.

Figura desconocida: Comprendo que ese es el deseo que tienes, pero no puedo prometerte tal cosa, ya que si el libra la batalla a tu lado, será por que el asi lo decidio y solo el puede hacerse responsable de las consecuencias que su decisión traiga consigo.

Saber: Pero…

-Antes de que saber pudiera seguir hablando un destello la cego con una luz blanca sin fin. En ese momento solo tomo su espada, y se preparo para pelear desde el primer momento en el que apareciera.

 **Capitulo 3: El desenlace de Shirou (Continuara...)  
**


	2. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El desenlace de Shirou**

Shirou: Hoy se cumplen 10 años desde que me despedí de ella y aún la sigo sintiendo a mi lado. Es curioso que precisamente el día de hoy tuviera la oportunidad de venir al puente donde por primera vez fuimos capaces de conectarnos, no como maestro - sirviente, sino como dos amigos, en aquel entonces la vida nos enfrento al que sería nuestro último rival y permitió que cada uno conociera los sentimientos del otro. Ahora, cuando visualizo el recuerdo me doy cuenta de todo lo que pudo ser, pero el lamentarme por eso sería faltarle el respeto al recuerdo de Saber y al sacrificio que ambos realizamos ese día. Es por eso, que hoy como hace 10 años tengo que seguir luchando por cumplir mi sueño y seguir adelante y no mirar hacia atrás con angustia, sino con orgullo, manteniendo vivo el recuerdo de la mujer a la que más he amado.

Hoy, hace 10 años vine para proponerme avanzar y seguir firme en mis sueños y anhelos, y así a sucedido hasta el día de hoy. Después de haber venido al puente decidí tomarme el día y recorrer la ciudad y pensar en lo que haría de mi vida. Al final regresé a mi casa y visité la habitación que solía ser de Saber, el cuarto quedó intacto como cuando ella aún estaba aquí, su fotón y el peluche que le regalé en su mesa de noche, pero el cuarto se seguía sintiendo vacío, más su presencia se seguía sintiendo fuertemente. Esa noche tuve de compañía a Sakura, Illya, Fujirama sensei y sorpresivamente Rin Tosaka también estuvo presente en esa semana y en las que siguieron a ese año. Por alguna razón, después del santo grial, todos nos veíamos como una familia, aunque no éramos realmente parientes de sangre, así sentíamos el ambiente y sinceramente eso me fascina, ver la convivencia que teníamos día con día me reconfortaba en los momentos que me llegue a sentir frágil. Así logré terminar mi último año de preparatoria, el cual fue de lo más normal. Debido a la repentina muerte de Shinji en la anterior guerra, el club de arco se quedó sin un integrante, por lo que decidí regresar a participar, decisión que pudo muy contentas a Sakura y a Fujirama sensei. Anteriormente solía ser el capitán del equipo, pero lo deje. Ahora que lo retomé, rápidamente logré entrar en sintonía con mis demás compañeros, al final del año competimos en 6 torneos nacionales, de los cuales salimos victoriosos en los 6. Por nuestro desempeño de nos invitó a participar en un torno internacional nivel preparatoria que se organiza año con año, a pesar de que fue una competencia dura logramos salir victoriosos y en mi caso obtuve la mejor puntuación de todos los arqueros. Al finalizar ese torneo se me acercó una persona un tanto extraña, invitándome a ser parte de un grupo militar descentralizado que se dedica a investigar asociaciones terroristas y organizaciones criminales que traen caos al mundo, la misión principal de esta asociación es erradicar este tipo de personas para poder conseguir un planeta más tranquilo. De acuerdo con el señor me habían estado observando desde la segunda competencia y que necesitaban a alguien con mis habilidades para poder continuar con su deber. En ese momento aún no estaba seguro de que quería hacer con mi vida por lo que decline la oferta, pero aún así me dieron un contacto al cual podría recurrir en caso de cambiar de opinión y de decidir hacer algo por el mundo en el que vivo. Quizá parezca raro, pensar que alguien me ofreció en bandeja de plata el suelo de mi vida y haber desperdiciado la oportunidad, ¿no es algo contradictorio? Quizá sí, pero en ese momento no quería dejar la prepa y dejar de seguir viendo a nadie de mi nueva familia, pero tampoco podría desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa que quizá nunca más se presentaría, por lo que tome el contacto de la persona y regrese con los integrantes de mi equipo. Una vez que vivamos de regreso hacia la ciudad de Fuyuki me quedé pensando en la idea que se me había propuesto, en ese momento aún no tenía nada claro y mientras más pensaba más me confundía, pero en realidad ¿Qué era lo que me impedía tomar esa oportunidad? ¿Era realmente que no quería dejar la preparatoria? No, no podría ser eso, estaba a un mes de terminarla, por lo que el simple hecho de pensar que eso fue lo que me detenía era ridículo. Entonces ¿es el temor a perder todo lo que habíamos ganado Rin, Sakura, Illya y Fujirama sensei? No, aunque quisiera fingir que era eso lo que me detenía, en realidad no lo era, lo que realmente me detenía era la ilusa idea de creer que ella regresaría algún día y que yo debería de estar ahí para recibirla. Por más que me negara a aceptar esa idea, era la realidad. En un momento de ira grité en el transporte y todos voltearon a verme, Sakura llegó lo más pronto que pudo a mi lugar y me preguntó si estaba bien, tuve que mentir y decir que había sentido un dolor punzante en el hombro, pero que ya todo estaba bien. En ese momento me decidí a tomar la sedición correcta y continuar con mi vida, una vez que llegue a casa le envié un mensaje a la institución para pedir que reconsiderara mi admisión en su centro para poderlos apoyar. Mientras esperaba la respuesta los días transcurrieron de forma habitual sin cambios, hasta que un día Rin nos sorprendió con una noticia impactante, en la cena nos comentó que se iría a estudiar a Londres ya que ahí estaba la mejor escuela especializada en su campo. Afortunadamente nadie la cuestionó acerca de cuál era su campo preferido, ya que yo no sabría que responder, debido a que solo Illya y yo sabíamos que realmente quería ir a la Torre del reloj en Londres para estudiar magia ya que su familia era una de las familias más respetadas en este ámbito. Fue un momento de bastante tensión para todos, ya que nos habíamos acostumbrado a estar todos juntos a diario y eso cambiaría en solo 2 semanas más cuando Rin partiera a su nueva vida. Afortunadamente Rin nos dijo que únicamente se iría por un año y que después regresaría a Fuyuki, ya que no tenía interés en quedarse en Londres y que además no sería capaz de dejar a Illya sola. Después fue Sakura quién hablo diciendo que tenía pensado seguir estudiando en Fuyuki en la universidad que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, pero respecto de su casa, la escuela le quedaba bastante lejos, por lo que me preguntó si sería posible quedarse a vivir en mi casa mientras terminaba sus estudios. Me imagino que Sakura debía de estar pasando por momentos difíciles y de alguna forma estar con nosotros la ayudaban a superarlos, ya que hacía menos de un año había perdido a su hermano mayor, Shinji, y aunque realmente nunca fueron muy apegados el uno con el otro a fin de cuentas sigue siendo hermanos. Así que no dude en decirle que desde hacía tiempo esa ya no era solo mi casa, sino de todos y cada uno de ellos y que sabían que siempre serán bienvenidos. En ese momento se escucho la voz de una pequeña, quien más sino Illya, quien de un salto y con un grito dijo.

Illya: Ahhh así que ahora seremos dos las que competiremos por el amor de Shirou. En ese caso debemos de dejar las cosas claras, Shirou ya se me prometió, por lo que Sakura, deberás de dormir en el dormitorio del fondo y no podrás hablar con mi prometido a menos de que yo esté presente.

Shirou: en ese momento Sakura se puso completamente roja de pena, mientras que Rin y Fujirama Sensei soltaron tantas carcajadas que pensé que morirían de asfixia y yo casi muero de la impresión. Una vez que Illya tono asiento le pregunté que en que momento me había convertido en su prometido a lo que ella respondió

Illya: desde el momento en el que nos vimos por primera vez el destino ya había figurado el hecho de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos

Shirou: Curiosamente se me vino a la mente el día en que Illya intento asesinarnos a Rin y a mi en aquel bosque donde Saber y yo nos enfrentamos a su berserker. Fue algo realmente extraño como Illya puede omitir ese tipo de detalles, pero aún así fue gracioso escucharlo de una niña tan tierna como ella. En ese momento me di cuenta que era el tiempo indicado para comentarles a todos los planetas que había decidido para mí futuro. Aunque aún no tenía la certeza de que sería aceptado, considere que era justo contarles mi decisión de una vez, para que en dado caso de ser aceptado, la decisión no los tome por sorpresa. Así que tomé la palabra y les dije lo que me sucedió en el último torneo de arquería al que había asistido y la invitación que recibí. También les comenté sobre el hecho de haber rechazado la oferta, pero que recientemente había enviado una solicitud para que reconsideraran mi admisión en el grupo. En ese momento todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el problema fue cuando les comenté el hecho de que, al ser una organización militar que se dedica a tratar con problemas internacionales, se les pide a todos sus reclutas que reduzcan casi por completo todas sus relaciones cercanas, para evitar un ataque personal. Por tal motivo, la organización pone un estricto orden en cuando a la asistencia en la base. Es decir, todo soldado admitido debe permanecer fuera de su hogar y estar dedicado exclusivamente a la organización por 11 meses y tiene el último mes libre para realizar la actividad que le plazca. Como regla general, debes cumplir con 10 ciclos de estos, año tras año, al comienzo del onceavo año tiene que tomar una dura decisión, continuas dentro de la organización o la dejas, pero con una condición, no podrás vivir nuevamente en ninguna ciudad de Tokio por lo que resta de tus días y todas aquellas personas que mantengan una relación contigo también serán exiliadas del país. Estas acciones las toman para evitar un conflicto internacional con alguna otra nación. Al ser una organización que se dedica a exterminar grupos terroristas, es muy probable que hagas enemigos y si te permitieran regresar a Japón, quizá podrías ser víctima de un ataque, al ser un ataque exterior, Japón lo consideraría un acto terrorista, por lo que tomaría cartas en el asunto y esto podría ocasionar una guerra. Eso es lo último que la asociación quiere, por eso, al no permitirte regresar a Japón evitan cualquier tipo de ataque en el país y evitan el involucrarse en conflictos innecesarios. Obviamente tampoco pueden garantizar tu seguridad fuera del país, por lo que la opción más viable sería seguir siendo parte de ellos, pero si tomas esa decisión nunca más podrás volver a ver ninguna persona que alguna vez formo parte de tu vida. Al comienzo del onceavo año decidirá el destino de tu vida, o te conviertes en un exiliado de tu país y arrastras contigo a las personas que más quieres o renuncias completamente a tu vida para ser un héroe. Cuando termine de contarles todo lo que sucedería en caso de ser aceptado, todos se quedaron en silencio y no dijeron nada por un rato, Illya fue la primera quien rompió el silencio diciendo.

Illya: Se que tu sueño siempre ha sido el ser un héroe, pero ¿No te bastaría con ser sólo mi héroe? Y así no tener que salir a arriesgar tu vida.

Shirou: No es que no me baste, sino que siempre ha sido mi sueño poder completar lo que mi padre no pudo hacer. Quitar todo el sufrimiento del mundo es algo con lo que siempre he soñado y anhelo poder conseguirlo.

Rin: Todos sabemos que sigues teniendo ese sueño estúpido en donde te preocupas más por todas las personas que por ti mismo. Pero ¿no crees que esto no sólo te afecta a ti? No estás pidiendo que nos olvidemos de ti y eso Shirou es imperdonable, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos no hay forma de que te podamos perdonar el abandonarnos de esta manera.

Shirou: No los estoy abandonado, esa decisión la tomaré hasta dentro de 10 años y eso en caso de ser aceitado, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que envíe la carta y aún no he recibido respuesta alguna.

Sakura: Rin tiene razón, aunque sientas que es mucho tiempo el que nos queda, en realidad es muy poco, seria sólo un año más el que podremos estar juntos y sea cual sea el resultado te perderemos. Eso no es justo sempai

Shirou: ¡Sakura!

Shirou (narrando): para ser sincero me sorprendió que Sakura reaccionara de esa manera, nunca había levantado la voz de tal manera y mucho menos para desaprobar una decisión mía. Aunque yo sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, pero aún así, era el escape que yo necesitaba, quizá así al fin lograría olvidar a Saber.

Fujirama: Shirou, sólo quiero que pienses en todo lo que tú has logrado construir, como has logrado hacer que todos convivamos y nos apoyemos como una verdadera familia. Si aún después de analizar esto que te digo y piensas que es lo mejor para ti, entonces no tendré reproches, te despediré con un abrazo, y sin importar si es poco o mucho el tiempo que te volveré a tener con nosotros, te estaré esperando con una sonrisa y mil historias que contarte sobre lo que me ha pasado y estoy segura de que al final de cuentas, todas haremos lo mismo. Así que, por favor, toma toda esta semana para ti solo, aclara tu mente y toma la decisión que te dicte tu corazón.

Shirou: de verdad te lo agradezco Fuji, ten por seguro que esta semana veré todas mis posibilidades y tenga por seguro que la decisión que tome será la mejor para todos.

Fujirama: Illya, para que Shirou no tenga ninguna clase de presión te pido que esta semana asistas a mi casa a vivir, mientras él piensa en su situación. De igual manera Sakura y Rin, son bienvenidas en mi casa para seguir conviviendo mientras Shirou aclara su mente.

Rin, Sakura e Illya: Ok

Shirou: pero no es necesario que dejen de asistir a nuestra casa, tengo el resto del día para pensar, compartir las comidas juntos no afectarán mi decisión.

Fujirama: Te equívocas Shirou, debes de ver como sería la vida si decides ir a la organización, debes de experimentarlo en carne propia, para que sepas hacia donde te diriges, y que de esta manera seas capaz de tomar la decisión correcta.

Shirou (narrando): Fujirama tenía razón, habían pasado ya 5 de los 7 días que me habían dado, y para ser sincero me sentía incompleto, el hecho de comer sólo y no tener con quien reír, enojarme o simplemente sentir la compañía de mis amigos era una vida fría. Además de eso, en esa semana comencé a tener sueños extraños, en donde veía a una pareja de jóvenes, que hasta cierto punto se asemejaban bastante a archer y a Saber, pero no identificaba el lugar, ni la persona con la que luchaban. Además, no parecían está en una época reciente, sino que era una época bastante antigua, y a pesar de que la mujer se asemejaba bastante a Saber, tenía vestimenta muy distinta. Otra de las cosas que me consternaban era el hecho de que yo era Archer, y peleaba codo a codo con Saber, sin decirnos una sola palabra teníamos la capacidad de anticipar lo que haríamos antes de hacerlo. No se con precisión por qué razón estábamos luchando, lo único que puedo describir es que tenía una angustia enorme en el pecho cada vez que en mi sueño capturaban a mi compañera y la tomaban por las manos, la elevaban sobre una pirámide y amenazaban con matarla si no dejaba mis armas. Antes de siquiera poder ver qué sucedía, siempre me despertaba en este instante. Pero en ese quinto día en particular me despertó un llamado inesperado en la puerta. Cuando atendí, una figura enorme con tés morena me saludo y me pregunto si podía no hablar. Sin saber quién era me puse mis zapatos y salí a caminar con el, aunque en realidad la caminata duró poco, ya que un auto nos estaba esperando a la vuelta de mi casa, el señor me hizo subir y le pidió al chofer del vehículo que avanzara. En ese momento me preocupe un poco, ya que no sabía en concreto qué es lo que estaba pasando, pero como si el señor pudiera leer mis pensamientos me dijo.

Aki: Supongo que debes de estar algo desconcertado, ¿No es así Shirou?

Shirou: En cierto modo es verdad, no se por qué razón estoy aquí o como es que usted sabe mi nombre y donde es que vivo

Aki: Bueno, antes que nada, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Aki Kuyoeo, soy el miembro regulador de la organización RTW.

Tengo entendido que Kimine te ofreció unirte a nuestra organización al finalizar tu último torneo de arquería, ¿No es así?

Shirou: Así es, pero en ese entonces le dije que no, pero creo que algunas cosas han cambiado.

Aki: ya veo, entonces fue por eso que decidiste enviar la carta solicitando que volviéramos a considerar tu ingreso. Pero, fue poco el tiempo que transcurrió desde que rechazaste nuestra oferta a cuando cambiaste de opinión. Quiero que tengas algo muy claro, cuando se entra a RTW uno pierde prácticamente su vida anterior y gana una nueva, el estar dentro significará que deberás de hacer una serie de sacrificios necesarios para que te conviertas en un soldado capaz de salvar vidas. Por todo lo anterior es que espero que la decisión que tomaste de pedir que reconsideráramos tu admisión, no haya sido un simple arranque por algún suceso en particular y que estando dentro quieras salir al poco tiempo.

Quiero que algo quede claro, nosotros no somos el escape a tus problemas personales, lo qué hacemos lo tomamos con mucha seriedad y esperamos lo mismo de las personas que deciden unirse a nosotros. Además, tengo entendido que Kimine te explico a grandes rasgos como es que tu vida cambiará y a qué es a lo que nos dedicamos, ¿Esto es verdad?

Shirou: Así es, me comento que es lo que hacen, cuál es su objetivo primordial y lo que sucederá con mi vida después de entrar RTW.

Aki: Sabiendo todo esto, y como complemente, no perdonamos a los desertores, a los que deciden dejar a la organización antes de los 10 años son eliminados. Se les caza hasta dar con ellos. Espero comprendas los motivos por las que tomamos acciones tan drásticas con personas no comprometidas que toman a la organización como un juego. Entonces Emiya Shirou, ¿estás dispuesto a formar parte de RTW?

Shirou (pensando): Este es el momento crucial, Fujirama me dio 7 días para pensarlo, la vida decidió darme solo 5. No puede haber marcha atrás, debo cumplir mi promesa y seguir avanzando, no puedo seguir postergando lo inevitable.

Aki: Se que es algo apresurado, pero debemos de tener tu respuesta ahora y que ingreses a nuestras instalaciones la siguiente semana, para que puedas tener 7 días para arreglar tus asuntos personales, claro, en caso de aceptar.

Shirou: Siendo sinceros toda mi vida espere por una oportunidad cómo está y no pienso desperdiciarla, si en aquel momento no acepte de inmediato es que aún tenía pendientes por hacer, pero ahora mi respuesta es contundente y segura. Quiero ser alguien quien ayude a que y mundo se convierta en un mejor lugar. Pero si me gustaría tomar los 7 días que me ofrece para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.

Aki: Perfecto, la siguiente semana, el día lunes recibirás un paquete con origen desconocido, en el vendrá tu boleto para viajar a Tokio ese mismo día. En el aeropuerto te contactará uno de nuestros agentes y te transportará hasta nuestra base central de operaciones. Una vez en la base se te dará tu ropa y se te asignará un número de identificación. Después de esto, uno de los soldados te acompañará a tu habitación y te dará tu itinerario a seguir mientras estás en fase de entrenamiento. Las indicaciones menores las recibirás directamente de tus superiores ya en la base.

Shirou: Entendido

Aki: Creo que no es necesario decir que no puede acompañarte nadie al aeropuerto ni saber tu destino.

Shirou: Ya lo había imaginado.

Shirou (narrando): En ese momento Aki le dio la indicación al chofer para regresar de nuevo a mi casa. Todo el camino de regreso fue silencioso, incluso al descender del vehículo no me dirigió ni una palabra, una vez que cerré la puerta del auto, el chofer aceleró y tan pronto salió de mi vista, entre a la casa, preparé mi maleta, y deje escrita una carta de despedida para las chicas. Se que había prometido darles una respuesta en dos días más, pero si volvía a hablar con ellas me sería imposible despedirme y existía la probabilidad de que me retractara de mi decisión y eso era lo que menos quería. Así que todos mis sentimientos hacia cada una de ellas los deje plasmados en una carta única, dirigida exclusivamente a la persona en sí. Aún recuerdo el contenido de cada una de las cartas, tanto que siempre resuenan en mi memoria

Carta a Sakura:

Hola Sakura, sé que quizá esta no es la forma en que querías despedirte de mi, pero aun así espero me puedas perdona y comprender, ya que si me permitís verlas una vez más me sería imposible partir, es por eso que me despido de esta manera.

Se que en este último año has pasado por bastantes cosas dolorosas y que en nosotros encontraste un lugar donde sentirte lugar a, por favor no pierdas ese lugar por mi culpa. Se que por ahora es algo difícil, pero pronto todo regresará a la normalidad. Espero uses mi casa como tuya, tal cual me lo habías pedido, y que todos se sigan reuniendo a diario para desayunar y cenar, de esta forma aún seguirán fomentando lazos aún más fuertes, así el día que regrese podré encontrar una familia mucho más unida.

También quiero desearte éxito en tu nueva escuela, tiene un talento nato para la arquería y esto seguro destacaras como la mejor de toda la escuela. Espero que la siguiente vez que te vea me cuentes asombrosas historias de tus competiciones y cómo es que lograste derrotar a todos. Tampoco tomes las palabras tan a pecho y te sientas presionada, recuerda que lo importante de la arquería es divertirnos haciendo los que nos gusta, así que antes de querer escuchar historias de aventura, espero poder escuchar historias divertidas de lo que has hecho en este tiempo que no nos veremos.

Te pido que ayudes a Fujirama Sensei en el cuidado de Illya, ya que a pesar de que se ha hecho más noble y menos caprichosa aún sigue siendo una niña mimada, por lo que la ayuda de una persona centrada y tranquila como tú le hará bien a la vida de Illya.

Por último, quiero decirte que extrañare tremendamente tus comidas, sin duda estos últimos meses te has convertido en la mejor cocinera que alguna vez haya conocido, así que estos once meses estaré deseando probar nuevamente tus platillos, pero sobretodo estaré deseando volver a verte con una sonrisa. Por qué esa es la Sakura que conozco, una Sakura alegre, divertida y fuerte.

Te extrañare.

Atte.: Emiya Shirou

Carta a Rin:

Hola, se que tu serás la más molesta por lo que he hecho y de seguro pensarás que fue por cobardía, y te seré sincero, tienes razón, si no hubiera hecho esto probablemente no estaría camino a Tokio persiguiendo mi sueño. La unión que he alcanzado con ustedes es indescriptible y no existe forma en el mundo para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho y que espero, seguirán haciendo por mi. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que lo que hago, también lo hago pensando en el bienestar de todas, para que puedan vivir en un mundo en el que no tengan que preocuparse por su seguridad y que puedan ser felices plenamente. Creo que al menos te debo el intento, ya que de no ser por ti ahorita no estaría escribiendo esta carta, ya ha pasado un año desde que me salvaste la vida y no hay día que te esté agradecido por haberme brindado una segunda oportunidad en este mundo. Gracias a ti es que ahora me es posible seguir mi sueño y que aprovecharé esta oportunidad al máximo.

A decir verdad, nunca me espere que después de la guerra por el santo grial te gustaría seguir conviviendo con nosotros, ya que siempre consideré que eras una persona superior y diferente al resto de nosotros y que nuestra convivencia sólo había sido obligada por nuestra unión en la lucha por el santo grial. Pero me alegra que de verdad hayamos formado lazos que van más haya de una obligación, y que a pesar de todos los problemas que te cause aún estés disponible para nosotros. Quizá no te lo había dicho, pero desde el día en que me salvaste siempre salgo con el collar de corazón con el que me salvaste en unos de mis bolsos, de esta manera siento que estás conmigo y eso me hace fuerte, espero algún día poderte dar algo tan preciado como lo que tú me diste a mi.

Por último, se que este año también partirás a un nuevo destino, también siguiendo tu sueño, pero después de este año regresarás a Fuyuki y que ahí encontrarás a tu nueva familia, Sakura, Fuji e Illya, y es por Illya que te pido esto, enséñala a controlar sus poderes, no hay nadie mejor que la pueda ayudar a superarse y controlarse, además creo que ella también tiene cosas que compartir contigo, así que puede ser la unión que nunca esperamos y así como inesperada fue poderosa también será.

Espero pueda cumplir todas tus metas y que no te olvides que siempre estoy rezando por ti.

Atte.: Emiya Shirou

Carta a Fujirama Sensei:

Fuji, te pido no estés molesta ni triste, tu mejor que nadie conoce mis sentimientos y anhelos, por lo que estoy seguro que me podrás comprender y sabrás perdonarme por haber tomado esta decisión. Ahora que parto y que Rin se va por 1 año estoy seguro que la casa les parecerá solitaria, pero aún así recuerda que tienes a Sakura y a Illya, confío plenamente en ti para mantenerlas unidas en este tiempo. Rin regresará al finalizar el año y yo regresaré, aunque por un corto periodo de tiempo, en la misma fecha, por lo que espero sea una reunión emotiva y agradable, donde todos nos contemos historias de lo que hemos vivido y las nuevas experiencias que hemos adquirido.

Espero poder contar con tu apoyo, como siempre lo has hecho. A decir verdad, siempre fuiste como una madre para mi, a pesar de que nunca lo expresé, así es como te veía y te veo en este momento y es por ese sentimiento que se que de igual manera será como una madre para Illya.

Te extrañare Fuji

Atte.: Emiya Shirou

Carta a Illya:

En esta ocasión no supe cómo es que tenía que iniciar correctamente esta carta, ya que probablemente cuando la estés leyendo estés enojada y haciendo pucheros por haberme ido sin decir nada, se que no es nada fácil comprenderlo y menos a tu edad, pero te seguro que es lo correcto. Además, no estás sola, Fujirama, Rin y Sakura te ven como su propia hermana y siempre encontrarás apoyo en ellas, sin importar en qué problema te encuentres siempre te ayudarán a salir adelante y a encontrar la mejor solución para ti.

Espero algún día poderte contar más historias sobre mi padre y como es que vivimos, pero además me gustaría compartir algunas de esas experiencias junto contigo, es por eso que te pido que me esperes un poco más.

Illya, tiene un potencial muy grande en cuanto a la magia se refiere, permite que Rin te guíe por el mejor camino para que te puedas convertir en una maga sin igual, se que aveces no te es posible llevarte bien con ella, pero he visto que la miras con admiración y que cuando ella se va de la casa practicas a escondidas todo lo que ella trato de enseñarte. Aunque no lo creas ella siente lo mismo que tú y te aprecia como estudiante y como hermana. Se que entre las dos pueden llega a ser un dúo invencible para cualquier batalla.

Illya, te quiero como no te imaginas y no sabes el pesar que me da dejarte estas palabras sin poderte ver a la cara, me parte el corazón el pensar que no podré verte renegar por las mañana ni sentir tus tiernos abrazos en un largo tiempo, pero cada sentimiento de nostalgia y cada vez que sienta la necesidad de unos de tus abrazos los guardare en mi corazón y así el que te vea aprovecharé cada instante a tu lado y te pagaré todo el tiempo que no he estado contigo.

Te quiero, te extraño y estaré rezando por ti en todo momento.

Atte.: Emiya Shirou

Shirou (narrando): Después de haber escrito esas cartas las coloqué en sobres que te iban los nombres de cada una de ellas y los coloqué en la entrada, esperando que el lunes cuando llegaran a la casa fueran capaces de verlas y así pudieran leerlas. Al día de hoy no sé cuál fue la reacción de cada una de ellas al leer las cartas y no creo tener el valor suficiente para saberlo. Si hay algo que alguna vez me haya causado vergüenza en mi vida fue ese momento, en donde no fui capaz de dar la cara ante un problema de la vida, pero aún así sé que fue la mejor decisión que tome.

Después de haber dejado las cartas hice mis maletas, si un último recorrido a la casa y finalice en el cuarto que solía ser de Saber, me senté un momento al lado de futón que Saber solía usar y tome el Leon de peluche que le debí de haber regalado en nuestra primera cita y que nunca tuve oportunidad de hacerlo, sin darme cuenta quede profundamente dormido. Volví a tener el mismo sueño que me ha estado atormentando durante tanto tiempo, sigo sin saber por qué me veo en el cuerpo de alguien más y no sé quién es la mujer que me acompaña y mucho menos el por qué me angustia tanto el no poder hacer nada por ella cuando está en peligro. Es verdad que siempre he sentido la necesidad de salvar a las personas en peligro, pero esto es algo completamente diferente, es un sentimiento que se arraigó en mi pecho, es como si sintiera que mi propia vida, o incluso algo aún más valioso, estuviera en peligro y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada me vuelve loco. Me gustaría saber que es lo que el sueño está tratando de decirme, pero hasta la fecha no he logrado ver más haya de esa parte, donde estamos en las ruinas de una pirámide y en la cúspide está una figura femenina sujetando a mi compañera por la cabellera, exigiendo que me detenga o Nidina (al parecer este es el nombre de mi compañera) morirá, pero a su vez Nidina sonríe y dice:

Nidina: Corser (Este es el nombre al cual respondo en el sueño), al fin hemos conseguid derrotarla, no temas por mi, mi vida eras tú y con esto logro salvarte a ti, por lo tanto mi vida habrá servido para proteger a quien más he amado, termina lo que venimos a hacer y destruye el mal que domina la tierra, así tú podrás tener un nuevo inicio, un lugar donde todos serán libres, donde habrá alegría y amor y no solo sufrimiento, rencor, odio y arrepentimiento.

Corser: Nidina, el siquiera imaginar un mundo en donde no estes a mi lado no tiene el más mínimo sentido, eres tú quien me hace caminar hacia adelante, eres tú a quien quiero ver todos los días de mi vida, eres la que me saco del mundo de sobras en el que solía vivir, no me pidas que regrese a ese lugar por favor, no me hagas decidir entre tú y el mundo, que siempre te elegiré a ti.

Shirou (Narrando): en ese momento despierto completamente consternado y con un sentimiento de pérdida muy profundo en mi pecho. Espero algún día poder comprender el significado de ese sueño, pero mientras tanto ya se me había hecho tarde, era domingo por la mañana cuando desperté de ese sueño, supuestamente el día lunes es cuando vería a las chicas para darles mi decisión final, pero como ya mencioné, no me era posible darme el lujo de decirles a la cara que las dejaría y que me iría para seguir mi sueño, por eso fue que había dejado las cartas en la entrada esperando que las encontraran y al leerlas comprendieran un poco más sobre mis sentimientos y el por qué fue que lo tuve que hacer de esta manera. Así que tome mi maleta, salí de la casa, tome un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto. Una vez en el aeropuerto tome la tarjeta que Aki me había dejado y le envíe un texto diciéndole que ya había resuelto todos los pendientes personales que tenía y que me dirigía hacia Tokio en ese momento. Casi de forma inmediata recibí un mensaje de un número desconocido que decía que na vez llegara al aeropuerto de Tokio una persona con chamarra de cuero color negro, sombrero y gafas de sol del mismo color esperaría por mí a un lado del baño de hombres que se encontraba a la salida del mismo aeropuerto, que él sería el encargado de llevarme del aeropuerto a la base de RTW, también me advirtió que no podría dirigir palabras alguna con aquella sujeto y que sólo lo siguiera sin cuestionarle nada. Y así fue como las cosas sucedieron, el vuelo realmente pasó bastante rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegado a Tokio, supongo que se lo debo a todas las preocupaciones y pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento lo que me mantuvieron distraído todo el vuelo, a tal grado de hacer que el paso del tiempo pasará desapercibido delante de mi. En cuando descendía por las escaleras eléctricas hacia la salida logré visualizar al sujeto que salí me mencionó, en el mensaje también mencionó que sólo debía acercarme y decir 087 y que él debería de responder "Enterado", esas sería la única línea de conversación que tendría con aquel sujeto que sería el encargado de llevarme a las puertas de mi nueva vida. Tal cual decía el mensaje hice las cosas, me acerqué cautelosamente hacia el sujeto y de forma sutil y discreta dije el número mencionado y el confirmo de forma inmediata, al instante se puso en marcha y lo seguí por detrás, después de llegar al estacionamiento el tipo subió a un auto color negro, los vidrios estaban tan oscuros que no era capaz de ver nada por dentro del vehículo, el sujeto me abrió la puerta de atrás y el subió a la puerta del conductor. Por intuición subir al auto al lugar que me indicó, primeramente subí la maleta y enseguida subí yo, una vez que cerré mi puerta el auto comenzó su movimiento, algo curioso era que los vidrios eran tan obscuros por fuera como por dentro, tampoco me fue posible visualizar absolutamente nada de mi exterior y a decir verdad esto me causó algo de temor, creo que es algo comprensible debido a que estaba confiando completamente mi vida a personas que apenas y conocía, no sabía si todo lo que me habían dicho era verdad o todo se trataba de algo más y esto me estaría llevando directamente a una trampa, pero a fin de cuentas y sin importar lo que fuera ya había zarpado en esa decisión que tome, arrepentirse ahora sería muy tarde, así que sólo quedaba enfrentar las consecuencias de mi decisión. Después de un poco más de 45 min de andar en el carro, la marcha al final se detuvo, el mismo sujeto abrió mi puerta, solicitó mi equipaje y me ayudó a salir del auto de forma un poco brusca, cuando salí del auto mis ojos se deslumbraron con lo que vieron y no daban crédito a nada. Estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una ciudad dentro de un edificio, tenía réplicas exactas de varias ciudades del mundo dentro de cubículos como si estos fueran oficinas. Cuando intente preguntar qué dónde era que estaba recordé que conforme fuera avanzando el transcurso del día mis dudas deberían de irse despejando paulatinamente, por eso fue que decidí guardar silencio y no realizar una pregunta que se pudiera interpretar como un desacato a las indicaciones que Aki me había dicho previamente. Seguí al mismo sujeto que me había llevado hasta ahí y me llevo a algo que parecía ser una recepción de un hotel, allí el sujeto sólo dijo 087 y la recepcionista sonrió y me dijo

Recepcionista: Gracias por contribuir a salvar al mundo

Shirou (narrando): aunque aún era muy pronto para saber si podría ser de utilidad, esas palabras me hacían sentir bien. Enseguida ella misma me entregó 7 juegos de ropa, todos eran iguales, todos parecían ser playeras, chalecos y pantalones de estilo militar, además me agregó dos playeras completamente blancas y Roa pantalones que parecían ser de pijama, me dio dos pares de tenis y 12 juegos de ropa interior. Una vez me entrego eso me solicitó mi maleta, se la pase y de inmediato me dijo:

Recepcionista: No está admitido el uso de artículos personales en esta institución, esta maleta se mantendrá en nuestra bodega y sólo podrás hacer uso de la misma cuando tengas tu mes libre. Ahora mi compañero te lleva a tu cuarto 087, allí recibirás más indicaciones de lo que sigue.

Shirou (Narrando): Efectivamente, como Aki había dicho, un sujeto con pinta de militar se acercó y me dijo.

Militar: Sígueme 087

Shirou (Narrando): Solo asentí ante la indicación y lo seguí, después de caminar lo que parecieron ser 6 calles y 2 escaleras de escalones infinitos llegamos al cierto 087 del edificio A, el soldado me dijo que de ahora en adelante la habitación A087 sería la mía y que era mi responsabilidad mantenerla limpia y acogedora, además me dijo una iba de papel con lo que parecía ser el itinerario de la semana. Al final sólo me dijo.

Militar: Respeta los horarios marcados en tu itinerario, no se admiten retrasos ni errores dentro de la institución, siempre debes estar 5min antes de cada actividad y estar preparado para la actividad antes de que este empiece. El día de hoy se te dará para que acondiciones tu cuarto, por lo que podrás omitir cualquier indicación que esté marcada en este día. Sólo deberás de atender a las citas de la comida y la cena, no importa qué tan ocupado estés, las comidas en este lugar no se pueden pasar por alto sin importar que estés haciendo, así que lo se te ocurra faltar. Por último, en tu itinerario La primera actividad está marcada a las 6Am, pero todos deben de despertar a las 5, para que tengas tiempo suficiente de asearte y te presentes a tu primera actividad de cada día limpio. También después de cada actividad física deberás de tomar un baño y cambiar tus ropas.

Bienvenido a RTW 087

Shirou (Narrando): 087, al parecer ese sería mi nuevo nombre, aunque no me gustaba del todo comprendía que era la forma de mantener mi identidad lo más posible, así que sin remedio tuve que aceptarlo. Una vez que el soldado se marchó comencé a arreglar mi cuarto, coloqué las prendas que me dieron en el closet y los tenis lo puse a la entrada. En los cuartos no se tenían futones para dormir, sino camas, por lo que coloqué las sábanas que estaban dobladas encima de la cama y me recosté un poco, en la tranquilidad de la soledad comencé a preguntarme si es que las chicas ya habían leído sus respectivas cartas, aunque en teoría eso ya debería haber pasado, pues ya eran casi las 3 de la tarde, así que muy probablemente en este momento estuvieran odiándome con todo su corazón. Mientras pensaba en todo esto el tiempo avanzó de manera abrumadora, tanto que ya había soñado la Can apaña que indicaba la hora de la comida. Apenas pude n pie fuera de la habitación me di cuenta de que aún tenía las ropas con las que había llegado, por lo que rápidamente regresé dentro de la habitación y me cambié. En cuando termine salí nuevamente y observé que todos estaban afuera de sus cuartos en una posición específica, con las piernas abiertas a la altura de sus hombros y las manos cruzadas a la altura del abdomen bajo, como si estuvieran esperando algo y en efecto, me esperaban a mi, cuando me puse en la misma posición escuché una voz que provenía del otro lado del pasillo que decía:

Voz: 2 minutos tarde número 087, no por que seas nuevo quiere decir que toleraremos impuntualidades, después de la comida te presentarás con tu oficial superior y él te impondrá la tarea de castigo a realizar por tu falta de respeto a tus compañeros. Ahora todos avancen hacia el comedor.

Shirou (narrando): a decir verdad, había sentido bastante vergüenza y sentí que fue la peor manera de comenzar, pero ahora lo único que podría hacer era evitar que algo como esto volviera a suceder. Una vez en el comedor todos se sentaban en orden conforme íbamos cabiendo en las mesas, cada mesa tenía suficiente espacio para un centenar de personas, en total conté alrededor de 20 mesas, es decir que máximo debería de haber 2000 personas como parte de la organización, en ese momento me preguntaba si eso era suficiente para tratar de combatir organizaciones tan peligrosas como las terroristas que contaban con un sinfín de arsenales. Esa idea cambiaría súbitamente al día siguiente, pero continuando con ese día, de pronto mi compañero de la derecha me dijo:

Compañero: Así que eres el nuevo 087 eh

Shirou: Así parece ser (para ser sincero en este momento estaba algo tenso, no esperaba que alguien me hablara, o que siquiera permitieran tener cualquier tipo de comunicación entre nosotros que no fuera referente a una misión, es por eso que al parecer mi semblante estaba bastante pálido y rígido)

Compañero: No te preocupes, aquí no intentan quitarnos nuestra humanidad del todo, aún tenemos el permiso para relacionarnos verbalmente con todos los compañeros, lo único que está estrictamente prohibido es dar nuestros nombres e información personal, siempre que quieras presentarte de aquí en adelante lo harás con tu número de identificación, evitarás hablar de temas que tengan que mencionar algo referente de tu vida personal y nunca, pero nunca preguntes los motivos por los que alguien está aquí, eso es algo también personal y no tienes necesidad de saberlo.

Bueno, una vez que te di las condiciones iniciales me toca presentarme, soy 088, al parecer tú y yo seremos los arqueros del escuadrón de información.

Shirou: mucho gusto 088, aunque sé que ya sabes mi número te lo diré por respeto, soy 087, espero poder ser de ayuda.

088: no te preocupes, lo serás, fuiste elegido por el mejor reclutador de la organización, se dice que en su vida sólo ha reclutado a 12 personas, y ya tiene 28 años trabajando para la organización, de esos 12 los 12 han llegado a ser primeros hombres en sus escuadrones y son los mejores capitanes de todos los equipos. Así que si él te eligió a ti es por qué tienes habilidades.

Shirou: Ya veo, espero no desprestigiar su buena reputación. ¿hay forma de que me digas que es lo que se suele hacer en las misiones?

088: Claro, los equipos se dividen en 4 tipos de escuadrones, el más importante es el nuestro, el escuadrón de información, ya que todos los demás equipos dependen plenamente de que la información que hayamos conseguido sea correcta para poder efectuar un plan acorde a eso, así que si fallamos en nuestra misión pondremos en riesgo potencial la vida de nuestros demás compañeros y la nuestra propia. El siguiente escuadrón es el de reconocimiento, ese escuadrón se encarga de recorrer el terreno por el cual se ejecutará el plan para visualizar posibles trampas, rutas de ataque y escale y cosas de esa índole. El tercer escuadrón es el de ataque, este se encarga de ejecutar el plan una vez que los dos grupos anteriores entregaron toda la información. Por último, está el escuadrón de rescate, este se encarga de evacuar a todas las personas que podrían estar en riesgo potencial y que no tienen nada que ver con las organizaciones a las que pretendemos atacar.

Shirou: pero como es que saben que ellos no tienen nada que ver

088: Para eso es que estamos nosotros, somos los que estamos encargados de obtener esos datos sin tolerancia a fallos.

Shirou: ya veo, pero a ser sincero nunca he sido muy bueno en la obtención de información, soy alguien que la va más bien el ataque. No sé por qué es que me han posicionado en este escuadrón.

088: no te preocupes, eres arquero ¿no?

Shirou: Así es

088: Como te lo dije, en nuestro caso tú y yo somos la retaguardia, nosotros no somos los que obtenemos la información, sino que resguardamos a los que la están obteniendo, nos colocamos en puntos estratégicos para protegerlos mientras ellos obtienen los datos. ¿Sabes por qué usan arqueros en vez de francotiradores?

Shirou: supongo que es por el ruido, un archivo no tiene a hacer ruido al disparará una flecha y una flecha bien lanzada es igual de letal que una bala.

088: efectivamente, al ser el escuadrón de recaudar información debemos de ser lo más discretos posibles, por lo que si usáramos un arma en vez de un arco implicaría que al defender a un compañero pondríamos en riesgo la operación, ya que los enemigos sabrían qué hay algo más y nos veríamos obligados a retirarnos. Lo que es un serio problema

Shirou: ya veo

088: así que espero puedas estar en óptimas condiciones en sólo una semana, ya que el siguiente lunes es nuestra primera misión y me gustaría tener un apoyo y no una carga extra

Shirou: no importa si no duermo practicando, pero lograre estar en óptimas condiciones para esa misión.

088: me gusta tu optimismo 087, antes de seguir te debo de contar como es que se dividen los escuadrones. ¿Sabes cuántas personas estamos en esta organización?

Shirou: cuando entré al comedor conté 20 mesas y cada mesa tiene capacidad para 100 personas, por lo que calculo qué hay 2000 elementos

088: casi estás en lo correcto, habemos 2000 elementos de clase soldado, pero hay 20 capitanes que comen en una sala espacial, cada capitán es líder de un escuadrón y por ende hay 20 escuadrones, cada escuadrón se divide prestamente en los 4 equipos, que son los que ya te había mencionado, el equipo de información está comprendido sólo por 10 personas, de las cuales 2 somos los de retaguardia y 8 los que trabajan en campo obteniendo la información. El equipo de reconocimiento está confirmado por 20 elementos, en este caso los 20 elementos se encuentran armados y son expertos en combates mano a mano. Ellos no llevan ninguna retaguardia. El equipo de combate se compone de 40 elementos que se componen de 2 francotiradores, 20 elementos son especialistas en invasión y 18 en retaguardia. Por último 30 elementos confirman el equipo de evacuación, estos llevan armas consigo y son expertos en su empleo, aunque ellos también tratan de realizar la operación de la forma más discreta posible, de manera que los evacuados corran el menor riesgo posible. Los capitanes de cada equipo son los que se encargan de coordinar todos los movimientos y son quienes toman las desiciones sobre más acciones a tomar. Lamentablemente últimamente hemos tenido varías bajas y operaciones fallidas, sólo los 12 capitanes que fueron seleccionados por tu seleccionador han tenido misiones perfectas sin bajas, en este equipo perdimos al arquero anterior en una misión en paris, al parecer se filtró información de nuestras acciones y el grupo terrorista nos tendió una trampa, perdimos en total 8 agentes. Siéndote sincero se espera mucho de ti, cm todos piensan que eres el siguiente capitán, es por eso que te apoyaré lo más que pueda para ayudarte a llegar a ese punto, pero también depende de ti y de la determinación que tengas.

Shirou: comprendo, agradezco el apoyo y no sé si llegue a ser el nuevo capitán, pero puedes estar seguro que siempre haré hasta lo imposible con tal de salvar más personas.

088: eso me agrada. Bueno la hora de la comida está terminando, deberías regresar a tu cuarto y descasa lo más que puedas, esta semana será bastante pesada.

Shirou: gracias por tu apoyo

088: de nada

Shirou (narrando): efectivamente fue una semana pesada, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, al final de la semana estaba en un avión rumbo a Alemania, al parecer ahí existía un grupo terrorista pequeño que auxiliaba a grupos criminales en la intención de armas y también se les imputaba secuestro de menores para entrenarlos y hacerlos lidiar en guerras desde tempranas edades. Cuando llegamos a Alemania, de manera inmediata nos trasladamos a una central de operaciones, por fuera parecía una finca abandonada, pero por dentro tenía todo lo necesario para organizar un ataque Perfecto. Nuestro líder de equipo nos dio las indicaciones a mí y a 088 de colocarnos en un edificio a 120mts de distancia a la redonda de donde se estaría recopilando la información necesaria, dios los roles de actuación, estos roles son la forma en que los 8 miembros del equipo que reclutan la información interactuaran e indagarán en la zona, para garantizar que todos los miembros se encuentren protegidos por nosotros en todo momento. Una vez dado el esquema de acción pusimos el plan en marcha, efectivamente los reclutadores lograron obtener información valiosa en solo 2 horas y se compartió a los demás equipos de forma inmediata para que ellos puedan realizar sus movimientos conforme a lo que logramos conseguir. A pesar de que la misión de nosotros había sido todo un éxito algo no me daba buena espina, conforme a lo que me dijeron en los entrenamientos, siempre hay forma de que nuestra información se filtre hacia los enemigos, por lo que tenemos que estar atentos ante cualquier situación no prevista, pero en nuestro caso todo salió conforme se había planeado, algo que no parecía normal, entonces ¿por qué esa misión había sido diferente? ¿Simple suerte?, no lo creo, algo estaba mal y no lo estábamos percibiendo. Fue por eso que a pesar de haber terminado mis obligaciones decidí montar guardia en el mismo edificio en donde habíamos cuidado de nuestros compañeros, entonces comencé a observar movimientos inusuales de dos edificios que estaban cerca del edificio en donde supuestamente se encontraban todas las personas secuestradas y la mayoría de los elementos de la organización terrorista. Entonces comencé a observar de forma permanente esos edificios y logré percatarme de algo, a pesar de que era un edifico grande y que debería de tener un gran número de habitantes, sólo eran 3 las personas que entraban y salían en el transcurso del día, no había niños y todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y no se lograba aprecia por dentro de estas, entonces sucedió algo más que captó mi atención, una ventana se movía de manera específica, es decir, parecía tener un patrón, viéndolo con más detenimiento logre reconocer el patrón, era morse, justo en ese momento contacté con un compañero de la base que era experto en lenguajes y criptografía, conforme se movía la cortina le daba las señas y el las iba anotando, después de un rato los patrones se volvían a repetir, por lo que supusimos estaban tratando de repetir el mismo mensaje una y otra vez. Entonces mi compañero se dio a la tarea de deducirlo por mi, lo que obtuvo fue escalofriante, el mensaje decía

Cuidado, trampa, edificio malo cambiado, si entran morirán, todos estamos en este edificio y en el de un lado, ayuda.

Cuando vimos el mensaje no sabíamos qué interpretar, entonces vi hacia el edificio que supuestamente era donde se localizaba el centro de operaciones del grupo terrorista, en ese momento el equipo de ataque estaba ejecutar su plan y fue cuando pude ver la verdad, conforme ellos se iban acercando al edificio, los otros dos edificios se movilizaban, viendo las detenidamente logré ver una serie de cables interconectado SA los otros edificios, y en el edificio principal solo había unos niños que servían de carnada, entonces lo supe, si yo detenía el ataque harían explotar el edificio para ganar tiempo y escapar, pero los niños en ese edifico morirían, pero si dejaba que continuara el ataque morirían los niños y nuestro grupo de ataque, entonces tome una decisión, tome mi arco y seguí los cables con la vista hasta su origen, entonces logré visualizar todas las personas que estaban listos para accionar lo que podría ser una bomba, eran 3, los mismos tres que entraban y salían de los edificios, entonces sin dudarlo dispare 3 de las tan rápidas y certeras como pude, afortunadamente logré derribar a los tres sujetos y en ese momento comprobé que no hubiera más personas. Cuando conforme lo último envíe un mensaje de alerta el equipo de ataque y explique las circunstancias y lo que habíamos descubierto y la accion que decidí tomar por mi cuenta, también advertí que podría ser peligroso ingresar al edificio sin una inspección previa, que incluso dentro del mismo podría haber más trampas. Una vez transmitida esta información nos reagrupamos tan rápido como pudimos y reorganizamos un plan, en el transcurso de dos giras habíamos concretado una nueva estrategia de acción y la efectuamos. Cuando llegamos al edifico que era la presunta base de operaciones solo encontramos 15 niños que eran la carnada y 136 minas detonadores a que harían explotar el edifico, cuando llegamos a los otros edificios logramos confiscar más de 200 armas de fuegos, rescates. 375 niños y capturar a 27 individuos que aún no sabían que era lo que pasaba. Decidí entrar a la habitación de donde recibimos el mensaje y vi a un niño atado y vendado de los ojos, él había sido el héroe, sin él probablemente habríamos perdido a la mitad de equipo aquel día. Cuando le quite la venda de los ojos y me vio, me abrazo y me dijo, lo lograron, nos han rescatado y comenzó a llorar. Al ver ese rostro me recordé tiempo atrás cuando mi padre me salvó de aquel incendio, ahora no era yo el héroe como mi padre lo había sido, el héroe fue el Niño, que sin importarle su seguridad se arriesgó a mandar un mensaje oculto con tal de salvar a sus compañeros, eso me hizo sentir seguro de que el camino que había elegido era el indicado.

Después de cerrar la misión me enteré de que todos los niños que estaban capturados eran huérfanos, cuando la organización terrorista los secuestraba mataban a todos sus familiares para tratar de eliminar las pistas, por lo que ahora todos aquellos rescatados tendrían que enfrentarse a un nuevo mundo en un orfanato y posteriormente a acostumbrarse a una nueva familia, eso fue algo por lo que yo pase, pero lo que me preocupaba era que a alguno de ellos no les tocara una buena familia y que volvieran a sufrir. Fue 088 quien me alejo las preocupaciones, me dijo que el orfanato al que se dirigían estaba regido por un aliado de RTW y que cualquier familia que quiera adoptar es sometida a una rigurosa investigación, por lo que no había posibilidad de que les tocara una mala familia. Eso me ayudó, pero por alguna razón seguía pensando en aquel chico que arriesgó su vida para salvar a sus compañeros, su fuerza y valor me seguía sorprendiendo en varias maneras, quizá en el veía lo que yo no pude hacer cuando pequeño y me hacía querer ayudarlo lo más que pudiera para que superara este bache de su vida de la forma más rápida posible. Después de pensarlo por 1 mes entero, entre misiones y entrenamientos exitosos me decidí, adoptaría a ese Niño, y aunque no podría pasar más de un mes junto a él y sin saber en qué situación me encontraba con mi familia en Japón, sabía que Rin, Sakura, Fuji e incluso Illya me ayudarían a cuidarlo mientras yo seguía en mis misiones. Una vez decidido me dirigí a hablar con mi capitán y le comenté mi idea y le solicité que me permitiera visitar de vez en cuando al Niño en el orfanato, que a fin de cuentas estaba a 1 hora en tren de la base, por lo que podría ir en los descansos. También le dije que me intensión era adoptarlo y llevarlo a casa una vez que se llegara mi descanso de un mes. Para ser sincero esperaba una negativa, por lo que había ideado varios planes para lograr conseguir el permiso, pero por alguna razón creo que el capitán me logro comprender y me comento lo siguiente.

Capitán: Shirou, creo que lo que quieres hacer es algo honorable y completamente válido, pero antes de que tomes esa decisión y se te involucres en la vida de ese joven debes de consiente de que no podrás estar a su lado la mayor parte del año y que un mes no es suficiente para educar a un hijo. Has contemplado esa situación.

Shirou: Si señor, eso fue lo que me hizo esperar tanto tiempo para solicitar este permiso, más sin embargo me garantizo que en casa tengo las mejores personas que me ayudarán a cuidar de él, que lo harán sentirse parte de una familia de nuevo y que lo ayudarán a superar su pasado. En cuando al tiempo que pase con el, tratare de que cada minuto valga la pena y que él lo llegue a ver de esa manera.

Capitán: veo que ya lo has considerado bastante. En vista de esto no tengo más opción que darte tu permiso. Recuerda que el no puede saber a qué te dedicas ni nada referente a la organización. Junto a él tendrás que llevar una doble vida.

Shirou: estoy consiente de ello y puede estar seguro de que nada de información referente a la organización se podrá filtrar por mi.

Capitán: estoy seguro de que así será.

Entonces no puedas más tiempo y aprovecha tu espacio libre del día.

Shirou: gracias señor

Shirou (narrando): tal cual lo dijo el capitán salí de las instalaciones y me dirigí hacia el orfanato, platiqué con el niño y poco a poco me fui haciendo su amigo. Todos los días lo veía d horas excepto cuando teníamos misiones, en ese caso solía estar fuera de 1 a dos semanas, pero al verlo aprovechaba cada instante. Al pasar los meses y sin darme cuenta ya estaba a mediados del onceavo mes de servicio, por lo que sólo quedaba una misión más de una semana y después regresaría a mi casa, a enfrentar lo que no pude hacer hace 11 meses, además también tenía que hablar de algo importante con aquel Niño que me había mostrado la certeza de mi camino, su nombre es Río, y por obvias razones estaba nervioso de que no aceptara la propuesta de mudarse a mi casa y comenzar de nuevo como mi hijo, pero algo en el fondo me decía que era lo que el estaba esperando.

Antes de irme a la última misión le dije que le tenía una sorpresa y que llegando de la misión se la daría, qué por favor esperara hasta entonces. Después de esas palabras el sólo dijo

Río: no es necesaria la sorpresa, lo único que te pido es que vuelvas y no me dejes solo.

Shirou (narrando): esas palabras eran las que necesitaba oír para confirmar que él realmente estaba dispuesto a iniciar de nuevo y que yo podría ayudarlo con eso. Es por ello que una vez terminada la misión satisfactoriamente me dirigí al orfanato y me acerqué a Río y le pregunté te de forma directa si deseaba comenzar de nuevo, siendo mi hijo adoptivo. El quedó un momento en silencio, pero después de esa pausa me dijo:

Río: desde hace tiempo ya te consideraba como mi familia, pero si es posible ser los de verdad, nada me gustaría más.

Shirou: entonces no se diga más, hoy mismo viene conmigo a casa.

Rios: Gracias, papa

Shirou (narrando): no sabría describir la sensación que sentí al escuchar esas palabras, puesto que fue una emoción muy fuerte pero feliz. Gracias a que soy parte de la organización y con la ayuda de mi capitán ese mismo día los papeles referentes a la adopción quedaron listos, ayude a Río a acomodar su maleta y romano el primer vuelo rumbo a la ciudad de Fuyuki, en el avión le conté a detalle acerca de las personas que nos esperarían en casa y como es que todas ellas pasarían a formas parte de su familia también. Además, también le dije que por mi trabajo me sería imposible verlos como cuando en el orfanato y que sólo me sería posible verlo una vez al año por un periodo de un mes. Sin asombro el me dijo que comprendía a la perfección y que él haría todo lo necesarios para que yo no sintiera la carga de tener que estar tanto tiempo fuera. Escuchar eso me hizo sentir más relajado, pero aún tenía la angustia de saber si sería recibido con caras felices o si serían las espaldas de las que antes consideré mi familia. Aunque fuera poco probable que me odiaran, sabía que lo que les había hecho no tenía perdón y que si alguna de ellas se negaba a recibirme sería con justa razón y no se lo podría recriminar, pero esperaba con todo el corazón que eso no sucediera, ya que tenía mi fe puesta en ellas para que me ayudara a cuidar a Río. Además, me preguntaba qué había sido de la vida de cada una de ellas.

Fue el viaje más largo y pesado de mi vida, tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero sobre todo angustia por saber como es que sería recibido pero la preocupación no era tanto por mi, sino por Río. Pero el momento se había llegado, ya habíamos aterrizado y había tomado el taxi para la casa. Una vez fuera, baje del auto, tome mis maletas y las de Río y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada principal. Todo parecía estar tal cual lo había dejado, estaba impecable. Me pregunte si Sakura seguiría cuidando de la casa o ya vivía definitivamente ahí como me lo había solicitado. Al abrir la puerta principal no había nadie, por lo que supuse que nadie estaría y que sería yo quien tendría que ir a buscar una por una a las chicas para hablar de frente con ellas. Río y yo caminamos hacia la cocina, cuando entramos me lleve la sorpresa de la vida, ahí estaban todas, Rin, Illya, Fuji y Sakura, con un pastel de bienvenida y globos colgados. Una vez que entre, Fuji fue la primera en abrazarme y llorar, no paraba de decirme tonto y cuestionarme por qué no la había dejado darme un abrazo de despedida. Enseguida fue Rin quien me dijo que por qué había demorado tanto en entrar, que ella había llegado al mismo tiempo y ya tenía más de una hora en la cocina, Sakura sólo sé sonrojo y dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Sakura: Sempai, me alegro de que hayas llegado con bien

Por último y menos discreta Illya preguntó:

Illya: y quien es ese que viene contigo, ¿acaso traerás a vivir ma soberanías a la casa?

Shirou: Rayos Illya, debo de admitir que siempre me pones en aprietos, pero en si es versad, el es Río y de hoy en adelante vivirá con nosotros, pero me gustaría platicar de ese asunto más adelante, por ahora me gustaría que todos se presentaran con él y que después cenemos, el día de mañana temprano podré explicarles con más calma la situación.

Por cierto, de verdad muchas gracias por todas las molestias que se han tomado para recibirme a pesar de que …

Rin: ¿de que has sido un cobarde?

Shirou: Bueno, si

Rin: no te preocupes, sabíamos que nos amabas tanto que no podrías despedirte de las mejores mujeres del mundo, es por eso que decidimos perdonarte sin rencores.

Shirou (narrando): a decir verdad, las palabras de Rin me pusieron nervioso y algo apenado, pero no podría ocultar que eso me tranquilizaba bastante, saber que aún sentían el mismo cariño por mi fue reconfortante y sin duda el mejor regalo de bienvenida. Además, por primera vez logré ver que Río se reía. Al parecer haberlo traído conmigo había sido una buena idea. Al día siguiente por la mañana cuando llegaron Sakura, Fuji y Rin salí a la cocina para hablar con ellas respecto de Río, traté de hacer esto de la manera más discreta y por supuesto Illya no podía estar en esta conversación, por eso antes de comenzar a preparar el desayuno salimos un momento al parque, una vez estando allí primero les pregunté qué cuáles eran sus planes de ahora en adelante Lara sus vidas. Cada un contesto lo siguiente.

Sakura: Todo este tiempo he estado viviendo en su casa sempai, aún me faltan 3 años para graduarme de la universidad y me gustaría poder seguir contando con su apoyo y vivir un poco más en su casa.

Shirou: Sakura, no tienes que pedirlo, como lo dije antes, está ya no es mi casa, sino nuestra casa

Sakura: Muchas gracias sempai.

Rin: ahora que he vuelto de la Torre del reloj creo que continuaré practicando la magia aquí en Fuyuki, tal como lo hizo mi padre, además, creo que Illya y yo hemos progresado juntas, así que me gustaría poder seguirle enseñando un poco más.

Shirou: Me agrada oír eso Rin, se que ambas se estiman, aunque no lo quieran aceptar.

-En ese momento Rin se puso bastante roja de pena, parecía un jitomate y empezó a mover todo su cuerpo para luego decir algo exaltada

Rin: No la aprecio en lo más mínimo, simplemente sino compañeras que practican la magia, eso es todo, nada de sentimientos, así que guarda tus opiniones si no sabes de que hablaras

-En ese momento Rin se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos, Sakura y Fuji estaba tratando de no reírse, pero las expresiones que había mostrado Rin hacían de esa una misión imposible

Shirou: Tranquila Rin, jaja, sólo fue una observación, pero si tú dices que es sólo una relación alumna maestra, creemos en ti.

Rin: Y no hay por qué dudarlo, menos cuando un mago de tu clase dice lo contrario. Pero a decir verdad últimamente Illya ha cambiado y ya no es tan caprichosa, incluso creo que se podría decir que me cae un poco bien. Pero eso no quiere decir que la aprecie.

-Todos sólo hicimos una cara de "Si claro", pero sabíamos que tratar de ganarle una discusión a Rin es simplemente imposible.

Shirou: Fujirama Sensei, y yo que planeas hacer.

Fuji: Aún sigo dando clases en la preparatoria, ahora soy la coordinadora del programa de inglés, a decir verdad, amor mi vida tal cual es ahora, por lo que no pretendo cambiar en un largo tiempo. Pero Shirou, ¿Por qué tú duda sobre qué es lo que haríamos con nuestras vidas?

Shirou: Veras, esto es en relación a Río.

Rin: Al chico que trajiste contigo ¿no?

Shirou: Efectivamente, el día de antes de ayer lo adopte

Todas: ¡Queeeeee!

Shirou: Tranquilas, necesito contarles que fue lo que sucedió para que yo tomara una decisión de esta clase.

Shirou (narrando): Así que en ese momento me puse a contarles toda la historia y como habían sucedido las cosas, aunque no pude entrar mucho en detalle ya que algunos aspectos eran confidenciales por parte de la organización a la cual pertenezco ahora, pero aún así creo que fue suficiente para que todas entendieran mis puntos. Incluso al finalizar todas estaban un poco humedecidas de los ojos, aunque como siempre Rin trataba de disimular lo más que podía sus sentimientos, pero esta vez le fue un poco más complicado.

Shirou: Ahora que les he contado la razón del por qué es que traje a Río y en la situación que se encuentra, y aunque sé que es algo egoísta de mi parte, me gustaría pedir su ayuda nuevamente, como saben yo tendré que partir nuevamente y no podré llevarlo conmigo, así mismo durante 11 meses no podré verlo ni hablar con el, ni siquiera por cartas o teléfono, es por eso que me gustaría saber si pueden hacerme cargo de él mientras yo no estoy.

Fuji: No tiene que preguntarlo Shirou, sabes que te apoyaremos, pero no hagas que Rin y Sakura carguen con ese peso cuando ellas aún están jóvenes y están en edad de comenzar a formar una familia, en cambio yo ya me he realizado completamente como persona, por lo que está responsabilidad creo que me concierne más a mí que a ellas.

Rin: Comprendo los motivos por los que llegas a esa conclusión Fuji, pero en este momento estoy decidida a realizarme en mi carrera, por lo que formar una familia no es algo que tenga pensado hacer en mi vida. Por eso, Shirou, me deberás una más, ayudaré a Fuji con el cuidado de Río.

Sakura: Bueno, a decir verdad, no había pensado en formar una familia, por ahora creo que estoy muy concentrada en mi preparación académica por lo que formar una familia tampoco está dentro de mis planes próximos. Así que también puede contar conmigo sempai.

-En ese momento fue a mi a quien se le humedecieron los ojos, no podría expresar con palabras los sentimientos que estaba experimentando en este momento, pero fue algo maravilloso.

Shirou: Chicas, gracias, de verdad gracias, no sé cómo, pero les prometo que algún día se los pagaré.

Rin: no es necesario, pues en este momento Río ya es parte de nuestra familia y la familia se apoya. Así que no hay nada que debas pagar. Bueno quizá si algo

Shirou: ¿Qué es?

Rin: Creo que por la forma en que te fuiste hace 1 año, mínimo nos deberías de llevar a comer a todos y a uno de esos restaurantes elegantes

Todas: ¡Siii!

Fuji: es lo menos que puedes hacer por todas las preocupaciones que nos has dado Shirou.

Shirou: De a cuerdo, volvamos a casa por Illya y por Río y vayamos a comer fuera.

Shirou (narrando): esa fue la primera vez que regrese a Fuyuki, pero tan hermoso como fue rapido como el tiempo paso. El mes que tenía de permiso paso volando y ya era hora de regresar, me despedí de todos y hablé con Río

Shirou: Río, ahora que yo no estaré debes de sentirte confiado con tu nueva familia, ellas siempre estarán a tu cuidado y si tienes un problema se lo puedes decir a ella y te ayudarán, además Fuji te ayudará a regularizarte en tus clases y podrás tener una vida completamente nueva. Aprovecha esta oportunidad que te Merced.

Río: Gracias, padre, así como ellas cuidarán de mi te prometo que yo cuidaré también de ellas y nadie les haga daño.

Shirou: Me alegra escuchar eso, recuerda que siempre nos cuidamos los unos a los otros.

Shirou (narrando): esa fue mi despedida, desde entonces he regresado 9 veces más a Fuyuki, ahora estoy de regreso en mi décimo mes libre y el último de tolerancia para tomar mi decisión. Después de este tiempo libre deberé de decidir si dejaré la organización o si continuaré. Será una decisión bastante complicada, pues no sólo decidirá mi futuro, sino lo que pasará con Río, Rin, Sakura y Fuji. Además, estaba preocupado por Illya, desde el año pasado cuando regrese Fuji me dijo que Illya se había ido sin decir nada, sólo dejo una nota que decía, no me busquen por favor, nadie sabía el motivo de su partida, ni siquiera Rin que era quien estaba más cercana a ella. Lo único que puedo sospechar es que es algo referente al santo grial. Illya es mitad humana y mitad Homúnculo, por lo que ella es el mejor contender posible para el santo grial y me aterra pensar que alguien La Haya capturado para usarla. Desde el año pasado he estado investigando, pero aún no he podido obtener ninguna información al respecto. Además, Rin investigó a los alrededores y no ha encontrado una sola señal de que el santo grial esté por reaparecer. Aún así, no puedo darme por vencido con Illya, la tengo que encontrar y saber el por qué se fue.

Sakura ahora es una deportista olímpica, debido a eso no le ha sido posible formar una relación o vínculo con alguien, pero dice que ella así está cómoda, que le basta con tenernos a nosotros para ser feliz. En casa viaje que realiza por sus competencias intenta buscar a Illya y contrata detectives que la ayuden a buscarla, pero aún así no hemos logrado conseguir ni la más mínima pista. Fuji sigue estando triste, es como al haberse ido Illya dejará un hueco enorme en el corazón de Fuji y no es para menos. Rin mantuvo sus decretos, sigue siendo una estudiosa de la magia y no se ha relacionado emocionalmente con nadie y aunque trate de ocultarla ella sabe que Illya está en peligro, aunque aún no encontremos rastros de una próxima guerra por el santo grial, es lo unció que puede estar sucediendo, como nos sucedió a ella y a mi hace 10 años, estamos convenidos de que se avecina una nueva guerra en esta década. Además, cada vez he tenido más recurrentemente el sueño donde soy otra persona y donde pierdo a mi compañera de batalla. Aunque pareciera que ella es más que una compañera de batalla, es como si tuviéramos un vínculo, pero aún no logro descifrar el porqué del sueño o de quien es esa visión. Me preocupa pensar que sea una premonición de algo que está por ocurrir. Además, está Río, actualmente acaba de terminar su escuela preparatoria y se fue a Tokio a comenzar su universidad, antes de venir a Fuyuki fue a verme al aeropuerto y a despedirse de mi. Me dijo que por favor lo perdonara por no haber podido evitar la partida de Illya y que si sabíamos algo se lo hiciera saber. Sin querer había puesto una carga enorme nuevamente sobre sus hombros, es por eso que esta vez tenía que darle solución a esta situación, encontrar a Illya, saber por qué se fue y si estaba en peligro rescatarla a cómo diera lugar. Si todo esto era por el santo grial estaba seguro que sería nuevamente una batalla a muerte y sin saber mis posibilidades disminuían aún mas, pero eso no implicaba que me daría por vencido, aún así tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos sin importar que fuera lo último que hiciera. Tampoco quiero involucrar a Rin, aunque sea que sería una excelente aliada y a la persona que necesitaba a mi lado ya que Saber no estaba, no podría arriesgar su vida, esto lo debería de hacer de forma discreta.

Es por eso que vengo nuevamente al puente donde puedo recordar a Saber, pedirle que me de fuerzas donde quiera que esté y que sin importar que ella seguiría siendo la única mujer que ame.

Mientras decías estas cosas tomado de los barandajes del puente, una luz brillo detrás de mi, sin poder voltear por que el miedo me paralizo, me sentí impotente. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando y qué significaba esa luz, lo único que sabía es que la luz iba dirigida a mi, si era un ataque no podría hacer nada, así que tome fuerzas, vomite mi rostro hacia la luz, cuando el brillo comenzó a desvanecerse logré ver una figura, no era posible reconocer aún la figura, pero algo me decía que debería estar tranquilo, que todo estaría bien, pero algo más me decía que estuviera alerta. Cuando el destello se fue no creía lo que estaba viendo, mis piernas se querían doblar de la impresión m, mi garganta no me respondía y mis brazos mucho menos, no podía correr, sólo me quedé observando perplejo lo que acontecía ante mis ojos. En el último momento, cuando la luz se había ido por completo, tomé fuerzas, y corrí, tan rápido como pude y al final …

 **Capítulo 4: Illya (Continuará)**


	3. Capitulo 4: Illya

**Capítulo 4: Illya**

Illya (narrando): Ahora mismo estoy refugiada en el lugar al que dije que nunca mas volvería, el lugar que mi quito la oportunidad de tener el amor de mi padre y me mintió para que lo odiara, el lugar que obligo a mi madre a ser solo una contenedor vacío sin valor alguno y el lugar que me hizo sentir por incontables años un dolor físico inmenso, tratándome como un experimento al que no podían igualar, pero ahora ese lugar se había convertido en el mejor lugar para salvar la vida de las personas a las que amaba. Es por eso que no dude en volver aquí.

El imaginar que por mi culpa pudieran morir Sakura, Fuji, Shirou e incluso, y aunque me pese admitirlo, Rin era la peor carga que una niña de mi edad podía cargar. En estos últimos años he formado lazos con todas esas personas como nunca imagine que podría pasar. Sakura es como una hermana que siempre me consiente por ser la menor, sé que con ella siempre podre contar si necesito algo o si tengo alguna preocupación o si simplemente tengo miedo se que ella seria capaz de estar a mi lado hasta que me quedara dormida, además de que siempre estaba dispuesta a prepararme bocadillos a todas horas. Fuji es como mi segunda mama, aunque en una versión un poco mas divertida, siempre esta al pendiente de mis obligaciones académicas y me obliga a estudiar todos los días en casa, no hay día que me deje descansar, aunque me despierte con la mayor flojera del mundo. Pero también es muy divertida y no hay fin de semana que no tenga planes divertidos que hacer, como ir al cine, dar una vuelta por el parque, salir a caminar por la ciudad o ir de compras. No importa que tan casada o agotada se vea, siempre tiene tiempo para hacerme feliz. Shirou, bueno creo que simplemente es la mejor persona a la que e conocido, ve al mundo de una manera que no logro comprender, su mayor meta es lograr que todos podamos ser felices y no pasemos por momentos de sufrimiento. Antes yo veía a los humanos como simples existencias efímeras que no tenían razón de ser ni poder alguno, incluso me llegaban a causar nauseas. Al conocer a Shirou mis ideas fueron cambiando poco a poco, logre apreciar lo hermoso de la simpleza de la vida y ahora trato de ver lo mejor de las personas en todo momento, aunque estoy muy lejos de llegar a ser como Shirou me conformo con pensar que ahora puedo apreciar la vida humana. También esta Rin, ella es diferente del resto, nunca me ha tratado con compasión o lastima, siempre me exige en las clases de magia y no admite ningún error, eso es algo que me molestaba y siempre solía pensar que lo hacia con la finalidad de molestarme y no por que todo lo que hacíamos tuviera un propósito, pero con el paso del tiempo todo se aclaro y hoy puedo decir, aunque en verdad me cueste admitirlo y demostrarlo, que es a quien mas quiero. Para mi es como una hermana, aun mas cercana que Sakura, aunque no me mima, no me consiente en lo que pido, siempre ha velado por mi y mi seguridad, es por eso que siempre ha tratado que me vuelva mas fuerte. Creo que en el fondo ella sabía que una situación como la que está por ocurrir llegaría a amenazar mi vida y no se podía permitir que llegara a esa situación sin un arma lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme. Aunque a ella le cueste trabajo admitirlo de igual manera se que para ella también soy una parte muy de su vida, lo noto en su mirada de orgullo cuando alguno de lo hechizos que me enseña me sale a la perfección y en ocasiones, cuando por el cansancio, me quedo dormida después de entrenar, ella me lleva hasta mi habitación, me cambia las ropas y me pone a dormir, además de darme masajes relajantes para minimizar los dolores musculares que me debería de dar al siguiente día por el esfuerzo que hicimos. Además, siempre me cepilla el cabello con sus manos y mas de una vez la he escuchado decir que soy muy hermosa. Creo que ella me ve como su hermana mas pequeña y se lo agradezco, es por ella y por todos los demás que no me puedo permitir ponerlos en riesgo.

Hace poco mas de un año comencé a tener "Sueños", en donde una figura que parecía ser mi mama me hablaba.

Irisville alter: Illya, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero nuevamente ya casi es tiempo de que me vengues y hagas que las personas sufran por lo que me hicieron.

Illya: Mama, pero todo no es como pensábamos, las personas son buenas.

Irisville: Mentira, ¿Es que acaso has olvidado lo que tu padre me hizo?, ¿No recuerdas todo el dolor por el que nos hizo pasar?, ¿Acaso puedes perdonar que nos haya abandonado y formara una nueva familia?

Illya: Mama de verdad las cosas no son como tu piensas, en la anterior batalla fue el hijo de mi padre quien me salvo, de no haber sido por el ahora yo estaría muerta o incluso algo peor que eso. Además, él me dijo la verdad de mi padre, mi padre intento insistentemente volver por mí, pero fue mi abuelo quien le prohibió verme, la tristeza y el dolor que cargaba por culpa del grial fue lo que lo hizo morir a temprana edad. Es hora de que también lo perdones y que te des la oportunidad de conocer a Shirou, se que cuando lo conozcas pensaras igual que yo

Irisville: Me entristece oír que ya no me quieres, que quieres mas al chico por el que tu padre te dejo y que les creas mas a ellos que a mí. El te esta usando ¿que acaso no lo ves?, lo único que quiere es tu poder y cuando lo haya obtenido te dejara como tu padre lo hizo, ¿acaso estas dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo dos veces?

Illya: está equivocada mama, te sigo amando, pero no puedo aceptar lo que dices de Shirou, el no es así, además no solo es el, ahora tengo una familia completa, tengo a Rin, Sakura y Fuji sensei, todos siempre se preocupan por mi y me ayudan en todo lo que necesito. Estoy seguro de que si les das una oportunidad terminaras queriéndolos de la misma manera en que los quiero yo.

Irisville: Veo que el traidor te ha clavado sus garras hasta el fondo, pero no importa, poco a poco te iré mostrando mi amor y de nuevo abrirás los ojos al mundo que nos rodeó, en ese momento querrás destruirlos a todos y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte y cuidarte, veré que tu sueño, tu autentico sueño, se vuelva realidad.

Illya (narrando): En ese momento desperté. Estoy completamente segura que no fue un sueño, tal cual había pasado hace 10 años mi mama estaba apareciendo para decirme que tenia que destruir a todos en el mundo. Ahora no había sido diferente. Sin importar cuanto lo pienso no se como es que mi mama cambio tanto, cuando ella aún estaba conmigo y papa ella era cálida y amable, éramos los 3 felices, pero algo hizo que todo cambiara y ese algo estaba por ocurrir una vez más. Pero esta vez la ira que veía en mi madre era superior a la de aquella vez y eso me daba terror. Después de ese día comenzó mi tortura, cada noche cuando dormía mi madre aparecía y solo me mostraba recuerdos de personas a las que no conocía, pero aun así podía identificar el sentimiento que observaba en sus recuerdos, era amor, dos personas que se amaban, pero después de que una de las dos partes conseguía lo que quería desechaba a la otra persona sin arrepentimiento, entonces la persona utilizada se sumía en una depresión profunda y comenzaba a acumular odio en su corazón. Dia con día soñaba con lo mismo si descanso, cada día era una pareja diferente, no solo eran relaciones amorosas, también me mostro relaciones familiares, amistosas y de todos los tipos de relaciones que existían. Me mostro como todo el mundo solo ve por si mismo y su bienestar y en el momento en el que la otra persona deja de serviles lo desechan a un lado. El sentimiento de ser abandonada y dejada por alguien a quien quiero lo conocía bien, pues fue con el sentimiento que crecí al creer que mi padre mi había abandonado por otro hijo. Ese sentimiento se había convertido en odio profundo y no logre librarme de ese odio hasta que conocí a Shirou. Pero ahora era otro sentimiento el que me invadía cuando veía esas imágenes, el temor a pensar que podría volver a pasar por eso, ahora siendo utilizada y abandonada por mi nueva familia, el siempre hecho de pensar en eso me ponía triste y ocultaba esa tristeza con enojo. Todas las mañanas me levantaba enojada y todos lo notaban, no tenia mi sonrisa habitual y cada vez que Rin, Sakura o Fuji me cuestionaban si me pasaba algo mi cólera se encendía aún más, sentía que ya me estaban traicionando y me llenaba de frustración. La noche de un martes volví a soñar, pero ahora soñé con Shirou, pero no parecía el mismo de siempre, tenia un aspecto diferente, el recuerdo era mío, de hace 9 años atrás, cuando Shirou se fue a perseguir su sueño. Me veía a mi leyendo la carta y lograba ver como las lagrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, la tristeza que inunde mi corazón al pensar que ya no vería por mucho tiempo al hombre que había cambiado mi vida, en ese momento me volví a sentir como en aquel entonces y mis ojos dejaron escapar lagrimas sin poder contenerme. De pronto comencé a ver imágenes que no provenían de mis memorias, eran imágenes que mi mama estaba proyectando a mis sueños. Lograba ver a Shirou escribiendo mi carta, estaba sentado en la mesa escribiendo y lograba ver que sus labios se movía, mas no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decir, eso me estresaba pues quería decirle que no se fuera, que de verdad lo necesitaba en ese momento, que necesitaba abrazarlo fuerte para poder alejar todo el miedo que me invadía en ese momento, que me viera a los ojos, mientras mas lo imploraba mas lejana se hacia la distancia entre nosotros. De repente solté un grito de desesperación y cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí estaba de nuevo viendo a Shirou, pero ahora de frente, es como si todo se estuviera repitiendo de nuevo, pero ahora lograba ver lo que escribía y lograba oír lo que murmuraba. Cuando voltee a ver las palabras que estaba escribiendo logre ver que era la carta que me dedico a mí, las mismas palabras que había leído hace tiempo estaba siendo plasmadas en ese momento en mi mente. En ese momento supuse que mi mama me estaba mostrando lo que Shirou estaba sintiendo cuando hizo esa carta, entonces me emocione, porque podría sentir lo que el sintió cuando escribió esa carta, podría confirmar que él me quería tanto como yo a el y que todo, todo lo que habíamos construido hasta entonces no había sido en vano pero entonces comencé a poner atención en las pablaras que salían de Shirou, me hubiera gustado nunca haber deseado oírlas, intente despertar y no seguir escuchando pero me fue imposible. Esas palabras siguen resonando en mi interior hasta el día de hoy y aun me siguen entristeciendo tanto como la primera vez que las oí.

Shirou (en la memoria de Illya al escribir la carta): Demonios, tengo que escribir palabras vacías para esta mocosa, por su culpa es que no puedo estar son el amor de mi vida y además tengo que soportar verla todos los días. Es por su culpa que tengo que irme, no puedo soportar seguir viendo el rostro de la culpable de mi destino, la culpable de no poder ser feliz. Ojalá nunca hubiera existido, te oído Illya, nunca debí de haberte salvado, ese fue el peor error que he cometido.

Illya (narrando): Esas palabras me derrumbaron por dentro y me confundieron. Como es que alguien que me odia de esa manera me haya podido permitir estar a su lado tanto tiempo, cuidándome y velando por mi bien. Apenas me había hecho esa pregunta mi madre contesto.

Irisville: Ya te lo he dicho Illya, mi pequeña e inocente Illya, el no te quiere, lo único que quiere es tu poder para volver a estar junto a su amada. Para el tu no eres mas que un objeto al cual utilizar para conseguir sus objetivos. Es por eso que tienes que destruirlos a todos, para que seas tu la que sobrevivas y no seas utilizada como yo fui utilizada por tu padre. Espero ahora seas capaz de ver la verdad y descubras que nadie te quiere mas que yo, tu madre, la única que siempre estuve ahí para ti. Te amo Illya, por eso ocupo que me ayudas, si lo haces ambas seremos felices, te lo prometo.

Illya (narrando): En ese momento mí, pero sueño había terminado, pero habría deseado haber muerto después de él. Ese día no estaba e humor para nada, a la hora de la practica con Rin no hice nada bien y Rin estaba molesta, tanto que me dijo que me tomara el día para ver lo que estaba haciendo, en ese momento se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir de dojo, cuando estuvo de espaldas a mi me invadió una idea temible, tan terrible que mi cuerpo entero se estremeció, la idea de matarla mientras tenia la guardia baja, estuve a punto de conjurar un ataque pero algo me detuvo, en vez de atacarla decidí salir corriendo de ahí y me metí en mi cuarto. No quería salir, no quería cenar, no quería hacer nada, el día paso y llegada la cena fue Fuji quien fue a buscarme y preguntarme si todo estaba bien. En ese momento estaba entre mis cobijas llorando, no podía contener mi tristeza, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos que se desbordaban por mis ojos y no podía controlarme, mi escapatoria fue decirle que me sentía mal y que no cenaría, entonces ella dijo:

Fuji: Comprendo Illya, solo quiero que tengas algo presente, sin importar que tan mal haya estado tu día recuerda que tienes una familia que te apoya a superar esos malos días, si definitivamente no quieres cenar está bien, pero por favor no te sumas en sentimientos negativos que te hacen daño. Te queremos Illya, no lo olvides. Me quedare en el cuarto de alado por si necesitas algo.

Illya (narrando): Esas palabras me alentaron y tranquilizaron un poco, pero aun sentía temor a que todo lo que había visto fuera verdad. Temor a darme cuenta de que en realidad solo estaba siendo utilizada y que Shirou ni nadie de los que consideraba mi nueva familia me quisieran de verdad. Mientras pensaba en eso caí en un sueño profundo, cuando entre en el sueño nuevamente vi a mi madre y le suplique por que no me mostrara más, estaba por desmoronarme y si veía algo mas todo se derrumbaría. Mi madre dijo que era necesario que eso ocurriera para que comprendiera toda la verdad. Estaba aterrada de pensar que tendría que ver nuevamente imágenes tan desagradables, pero no podía hacer nada para librarme, solo caí sobre rodillas como esperando mi final, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la visión que mi madre quería mostrarme vislumbre una luz blanca, pero tan blanca que el cuarto entero quedo en blanco total, en ese momento ya no era capaz de distinguir a mi madre. Pronto fui capaz de comenzar a divisar imágenes, eran del pasado, cuando mi padre y madre aun estaban juntos en la mansión Einzbern, aun era una niña de brazos, mi padre estaba recargado contra una ventana viendo hacia el exterior y mi madre le hablaba con ternura a aquella niña que sujetaba en manos. Por alguna razón sentí el mismo calor que llegué a sentir cuando estaba con mama y papa, eso realmente me hizo sentir feliz. De pronto una suave voz venia desde un fondo de la habitación, no lograba ver quien hablaba, solo podía escuchar su delicada voz llamándome, sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar hacia de donde provenía la voz. Al estar de frente en una de las esquinas de la recamara ya no podía avanzar mas de ese punto, me sentí frustrada, pues necesitaba saber quien era el dueño de esa voz tan cálida que lograba tranquilizarme. De pronto sentí que alguien me tomo por lo hombros y voltee rápidamente, por instinto comencé a conjurar un hechizo de disparo, mismo que Rin me había enseñado, y justo en el momento en que quede de frente con la otra persona arroje el disparo, era de los ataques más fuertes que tenía, por lo que la persona que lo recibiera debería de quedar aturdida o fuertemente lastimado por un buen tiempo, tiempo que tendría para escapar. Lamentablemente vi como mi disparo solo fue repelido con tanta facilidad que no lo podía creer, mi arma mas fuerte hasta ese momento había sido bloqueado con tanta facilidad que no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. Pero quede aun mas sorprendida cuando vi a la persona que logro despejar mi disparo, lo vi tantas veces como pude para asegurarme de que no estuviera equivocada, pero no había forma, no había duda de que era el, sin darme cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos sin parar y esa persona con sus dedos comenzó a quitar todas y cada una de las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos y me dijo:

Persona: Creía que el volverme a ver te haría feliz y no llorar Illya, veo que he sido un mal padre para ti.

Illya: Padre, no digas eso, claro que estoy feliz, las lagrimas son de alegría.

Pero como es que estas aquí si tú ya…

Kiritsugu: ¿Si ya estoy muerto?

Illya: Si

Kiritsugu: ya veo, supongo que a mí también me causaría algo de impresión ver a alguien que ya murió de nuevo. Pero recuerda que esta no es la realidad, en este momento las imágenes que vez son proyecciones de tu cerebro, es por eso que puedes verme a pesar de que ya no estoy vivo.

Illya: Entonces eso quiere decir que solo eres un producto de mi imaginación, ¿no?

Kiritsugu: Hasta cierto punto si, pero no es del todo real. ¿Recuerdas a donde ibas antes de llegar aquí?

Illya: si, mi madre estaba por mostrarme unas imágenes desagradables, está empeñada en que vea lo mala que es la humanidad y quiere que la ayude a destruirla.

Kiritsugu: ¿Acaso es que no recuerdas a tu madre?

-En ese momento Kiritsugu señalo con su mano hacia donde se encontraban las memorias de Illya, ya no estaban en el primer recuerdo donde Illya acababa de nacer, le mostro un recuerdo que había asustado a Illya cuando pequeña.

Kiritsugu: ¿Recuerdas el día cuando soñaste que te convertías en una copa y que me habías visto llorando?

Illya: Si, aun lo recuerdo

Kiritsugu: Recuerdas quien fue a consolarte y darte valor para que ya no temieras

Illya: Mi mama.

Kiritsugu: Así es. Lamentablemente una parte de lo que soñaste se hizo realidad. Te falle a ti como padre y a tu madre como esposo, en la guerra por el santo grial de hace 20 años no fui capaz de proteger a ninguna de las dos, es por eso que tantas catástrofes llegaron a tu vida. El que tu abuela te hiciera sentir dolor para poder obtener mas homúnculos cercanos a la perfección, el que tu madre no pudiera estar contigo en los momentos más difíciles y el no poder estar yo ahí para ti, realmente no fui capaz de hacer nada bien por ti.

Pero tu madre no es como yo, ella hasta en su ultimo aliento nos protegió a ti y a mí. Ella no permitiría que de ninguna manera su amada hija sufriera. Todas las visiones que has estado viendo te traen solo dolor y pesadez a tu vida, te hace sentir que nada tiene sentido en la vida y que nadie te quiere de verdad, ¿no es así?

Illya: Si

-En ese momento Illya comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pues recordaba una y otra vez la visión donde Shirou decía no soportarla.

Kiritsugu: Ve nuevamente tus recuerdos de aquel día donde tu madre te consuela y te da fortaleza para que ya no temas más.

Illya (narrando): En ese momento vi todo mi recuerdo y lo sentí como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente en persona, vi como mi madre corrió hasta mi cama, me abrazo y me consoló hasta que pude estar tranquila y dormir nuevamente, después de eso vi como mi madre seguí acariciando mi cabeza, pero a su vez una luz resplandecía de su mano, esa luz poco a poco iba entrando a mí. No sabía que era esa luz, así que le pregunte a papa.

Illya: Esa luz que mama tiene en la mano y que poco a poco va entrando en mí, ¿Qué es?

Kiritsugu: En ese momento lo que veías eran visiones de la cosa que te esta haciendo ver nuevamente esas visiones, tu madre había aprendido a lidiar con ellos, lo que hizo en ese momento fue inyectarme de su mana para evitar que esa cosa te atormentara, además también te inyecto sus emociones, sentimientos y deseos para tu vida. Ella sabía que podríamos fallar en protegerte y no se podía permitir dejarte sola si te tocaba batallar a ti sola en contra de esa cosa.

Illya: Y ¿qué es esa cosa?

Kiritsugu: Esa cosa es el santo grial, se manifiesta en ti por que eres la maga con mayor poder en tu tiempo, necesita de tu cuerpo para poder reencarnar en esta vida, tal como hace 20 años, quiso apoderarse del cuerpo de tu madre y revivir en esta época para traer destrucción.

Illya: Shirou también había descubierto que el santo grial era malévolo, pero no tenia idea de lo que realmente el santo grial pretende hacer.

Kiritsugu: Así es, lamentablemente ahora el santo grial se ha vuelto mas fuerte y esta haciendo uso de tus recuerdos y amor hacia tu madre para hacerte suya, pero cada vez que ella intente mostrarte algo solo tienes que recordar a tu verdadera madre, a la que nunca ye dejaba sola y siempre velo por ti. A la que te quiso hasta su ultimo suspiro, y que aun esta aquí, contigo en ese momento para ayudarte, ¿o no es así Irisviel?

Irisviel: Así es Illya.

-En ese momento Irisviel apareció de entre una luz cegadora, pero tan blanca que daba una paz increíble.

Illya: Mama, eres tú, realmente eres tu

Irisviel: Así es Illya, ven, deja que tu madre te abrace y vuelva a sentir tus hermosas manos.

-Illya corrió con su madre, la abrazo y se quedó entre sus brazos por un largo tiempo, Kiritsugu se acerco con ellas y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Illya. En ese momento ella sentía algo que ya conocía bien, el amor, pero no solo se sentía igual a cuando era niña, se sentía exactamente igual a cuando Shirou, Rin, Sakura o Fuji la abrazaban, era el mismo sentimiento, entonces lo que vio, o mas bien lo que el santo grial le mostro no eran mas que falsedades y mentiras.

Illya: Por que se tuvieron que ir de mi lado, no saben cuanta falta me hicieron, de no haber sido por Shirou, Rin, Sakura y Fuji no se que seria de mi vida ahora.

Irisviel: Lo lamento hija mía, te fallamos como padres en vida, pero te prometo que siempre hemos estado ahí. Tu padre sacrifico su vida para salvarnos del santo grial aquella ocasión y hace 10 años fue el hijo que tu padre crio quien ahora te ha salvado a ti. Ahora nosotros estaremos contigo en todo momento y no te dejaremos, te protegeremos hasta que nuestra existencia desaparezca por completo.

Kiritsugu: Así es Illya, esta vez no te dejaremos luchar sola, cada vez que el santo grial intente sumergir en sus visiones solo recuérdanos, y nosotros estaremos ahí para ti, evitaremos que ella se apodere de ti.

Illya: Pero que pasara si toma mi cuerpo como la ultima vez, no seré capaz de pedir su ayuda

Kiritsugu: Recuerda que no estás sola, Shirou estará cuidando de ti, nunca dejaría que te pasara algo malo.

Illya: Lo se

Kiritsugu: Ya se ha ido el santo grial, por ahora tendrás que despertar y seguir con tu vida, pero ahora podrás continuar sin temor alguno. Estamos contigo en todo momento Illya, te amamos más que a nuestra vida.

Illya: También los amo

Illya (narrando): En ese momento abrace a los dos tan fuerte como pude, aunque sé que ellos me ayudarían a evitar que volviera a ver a esa mala persona, sabia que si no hacia algo todos aquellos a los que amo correrían peligro. Así que en ese momento tome una decisión. Tomaría el riesgo por mi sola, el santo grial necesitaba de mi para llevar sus planes acabo, pero su poder se limitaba únicamente a la ciudad de Fuyuki, así que si me iba de ahí y bloqueaba todos mis sentidos presenciales ella no sería capaz de encontrarme en ninguna lado, pero eso también significaba que ya no podría sentir el cariño de mis padre de nuevo Pero eso no importaba, sin con eso seria capaz de retrasar 70 años más la aparición del grial habría logrado salvar a Shirou y a todas las personas a las que amo. Debería de cargar yo sola toda la responsabilidad con tal de salvarlos.

Por esa razón es que decidí salir de casa de Shirou e ir a la mansión Einzbern, allí podría colocar una barrera que no la penetraría ningún espíritu y lograría aislarme completamente de ella, si llegaba a enviar a uno de sus títeres a buscarme no importaba, pues aun había homúnculos dispuestos a pelear por mí, así que estaría bien y solo debería de ser capaz de resistir por unas cuantas décadas más. Así podría salvar a los que amo.

Ese mismo día por la tarde deje la nota que solo decía "No me busquen" y Sali hacia la mansión que tenemos en el bosque, ahí hay un portal que nos puede llevar directamente hasta la mansión principal, una vez que tome el portal y llegue a la mansión principal destruir el portal completamente, levante la barrera y deje dicho a todos los homúnculos que nadie debería de ser considerado como invitado, así que si alguien se acerba deberían de matarlo.

Así comenzó mi vida nuevamente solitaria, pero mi corazón estaba en paz, pues sabia que lo hacia para poder salvar a los que mas amaba y ellos valían mi sacrificio.

 **Capitulo 5: Como viejos amigos (continuara…)**


End file.
